She's Blind, He's a Teacher
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Aria suffered a freak accident that left her visually impaired, but enters Ezra, who is a teacher who has all the patience in the world to teach her. What happens when they develop an attraction for one another? And what secret is Ezra hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Aria**

She could feel their eyes on her, watching her as she clutched her older brother's arm as he guided her through the hallways of Rosewood high. She could hear their whispers, their clear but subtle voices. Did they pity her, blame her? She was grateful for the darkness, grateful she didn't have to see those eyes, those many eyes staring back at her. She felt sick; her nerves raw and peeled back as though it was an open scab. She was bleeding, drowning from the inside as she kept pace with Daniel's steps. She didn't have to see his face to know that he was barely keeping his temper under control with the many stares aimed at them.

At her, the freak show.

The girl, whose boyfriend had caused her accident, had caused her blindness.

She looked over at her brother, giving him a small smile, noticing how it seemed to calm him. She squeezed his arm with confident fingers, a confidence she didn't quite feel. It was a lie, everything was a lie. It was just a façade she showed the world, a world that had shut her out, had made her an outcast, an outsider. Where had that once vibrant carefree girl gone? The girl who had had it all, popularity, had been the head cheerleader of the Rosewood high Sharks and had been talked about every week as though she was a celebrity, the girl who had been invited to all the school parties, had many girlfriends and who had been on the school committee, part of glee club, and had a role in save the homeless animals foundation? Where was she? She had died that night, that night of the accident.

The same accident that had killed Wesley, her Wesley, the one person she had loved most in the world. Her heart ached for him, called out to him. She missed him. She wasn't mad. She didn't blame him. It was all her fault.

She should have stopped him that night, kept him from getting behind the wheel. She knew he had been drinking, had smelled it on his breath when he had kissed her. How she missed his kisses, the way he held her in his arms, the way he viewed the world. She couldn't hate him, couldn't hate him for one mistake, an error in judgment. She had willingly got into the car with him. She was just as at fault. She had known the consequences of alcohol and driving.

After all, it was her fault that Wesley had lost the control of the car. She had distracted him, had argued with him. They both had been drinking; both of their minds had been impaired by alcohol. She shook her head clear of those memories, not wanting to think of that night anymore. It was over, it was long gone. She wouldn't let them be an issue anymore, to plague her every thought.

Aria didn't need them, but she was grateful for the dark sunshades that hid her damaged eyes. She didn't want to feel everyone's eyes on the scars that surround her eyes. She didn't want to give them something else to gape about. She knew what they said behind her back, knew that they secretly blamed her for Wesley's death and her blindness. Her friends did. She missed them, but she knew they would never welcome her back in their clique.

It had to take losing her eyesight to gauge the real Spencer, Hanna and Alison, and Emily. Friends who had been with her since infancy, all their mothers had been friends. She mourned those friendships. It left emptiness in her heart, a bad taste in her mouth. She had been a fool to think they would have stuck by her, been at her side, helped her recover and heal. She had done so alone. All she had left was her family.

They loved her, especially Daniel, always Danny. They were so close in age, just a year apart. He was her protector, her big brother, someone who would always look out for her, to help her in any way that he could. She loved him too, loved his strength. Strength she didn't possess. She admired him, looked up to him. She could count on him, always.

Aria wished she could keep her tension locked away, but she couldn't. She knew Danny felt it, felt her apprehension. He could always read her, knew what she was thinking. She felt as they came to her first period class, English. Smelled the change in the atmosphere as it fizzed around her nose. The different smells, so many smells as she heard the drumming of her own heartbeat as it beat in her chest cavity.

"I can walk from here on my own," Aria said to Danny, sensing him about to protest. She unfolded her walking stick from her purse as she moved towards the classroom door. "Danny, don't".

She could feel his building frustration as he stared down into her face, seeing the determined look on there as he towered over her lithe form. She loved him, but something's she had to do for herself. He was going off to college next year, how would she ever fend on her own if she allowed him to do things for her? She wasn't helpless.

"I'll be waiting right here after your first period ends," Daniel said as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head, before taking a step back. "Don't be afraid to ask for help, you're going to love Mr. Fitz".

She didn't know Ezra Fitz. She couldn't recall ever meeting him. Was he a teacher there before her accident, before Wesley's death? She didn't remember. She couldn't picture him, didn't know what he looked like. She still remembered what her family looked like, what Wesley looked like, her friends. She couldn't place one teacher.

"Okay," Aria said softly, releasing a breath of air from her mouth as she focused on walking into the room, knowing there would be people watching her, waiting for her to fall or otherwise make a mistake. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her crumble, hurled up in a ball off somewhere. "And you know I won't".

She knew he would wait until she went inside the room, until she found common ground and found her desk. She took a deep breath, counting quietly in her head as she moved her walking stick along in front of her as she used her hands to guide herself inside the classroom. All the talking just moments before ceased, everyone watched her, watched the girl who was blind. She felt herself growing self-conscious, but she brushed it off. She focused on counting her steps, feeling out in front of her for an empty desk. She heard barely concealed snickers as she tripped over her own feet, nearly toppling face down until she caught herself.

Aria didn't mind their laughter, their cruelness as it gave her inner strength to continue to move forward. She felt as a tall shadow fell over her, felt the touch of breath as he moved close to her body and took hold of her arm, and then he guided her down into an empty chair at the front of the classroom. She knew the shadow was male, could smell the hint of smoke and nice cologne that whiffled off him. She turned her head to where his face should be, offering him a smile. He startled, catching his breath before breathing normally again. What had she done? Were their boogers in her nose? Corn flakes in her teeth? What? She didn't understand.

Her face must have showed confusion, because he immediately released his hold on her arm and stepped away. Had she done something? Made him uncomfortable? She debated on whether she should apologize or not. She had no idea what she had done wrong as she sank down into the hard seat, feeling down the walking stick as she began folding it back up to put it back inside her purse. Next she took out her Braille textbook and tape recorder once her walking stick was safely tucked away. She could still feel the eyes of everyone on her as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to block them out. Did they glorify in her handicap? She crossed her legs, before running fingers through her dark silken hair that was styled in a pixie cut. She liked the shortness, didn't miss having long hair.

The tall shadow moved away from her desk once he saw that she was situated. She silently mourned his absence, thinking it odd. She had no idea who he was. Who was he? What did he look like? Sound like? She wanted to know. She wanted to thank him. She breathed a sigh of relief as everyone's eyes turned from her and looked towards the teacher up front. She didn't miss those sharp gazes; those blame filled eyes, those eyes that mocked her. She wasn't a circus act, she didn't enjoy it.

"Welcome class, welcome to another school year," Mr. Fitz said in his scratchy deep voice that sounded nice to Aria's ears. She tried to match the voice to a face, but she came up short as the barely constructed face fizzled out. She had never heard a voice like his, a voice so deep and arousing it surprised her. "Join me in welcoming Ms. Aria Montgomery as the newest addition to this class".

Aria knew her pale cheeks were aflame as she felt those same mocking eyes looked towards her again, blaming her again for Wesley's death and her own blindness. It felt as though they basked in her misery. She tried to sink lower in her chair, wishing Mr. Fitz hadn't done that. She didn't want special treatment, didn't need it. They already hated her enough. She rearranged things on her desk as though to block out their stares, those intense stares that made her angry and sad all at once.

"I need for everyone to open their textbook and turned to chapter one and start reading,"Mr. Fitz said as he came to stand before Aria's desk. Aria's nostrils were instantly filled with his scent, that scent of smoke and nice cologne. Her pretty china doll like face tilted up as she stared in the direction he was standing, gasping slightly. He was the male who had helped her. She couldn't stop herself from blushing as she recalled the touch of his hand on her arm. His hand had felt strong, warm. "If you don't finishing reading the chapter, then it would be for homework tonight, and then I want you all to write an essay on what you have read. It should be in APA format".

"Do we have to do a reference page too?" A girl asked who was sitting behind Aria. Aria could feel as Mr. Fitz glanced over her head to direct his answer to the girl behind Aria. She wondered what color were his eyes, his hair. She shook herself, feeling stupid. He was her teacher. She didn't have to know what he looked like. "If so, then I know it has to be in alphabetical order".

"Yes, there should be a reference page as well as in-text citations throughout your paper," Mr. Fitz wasn't looking at the girl behind Aria anymore but at Aria. Aria felt the weight of his gaze, but she didn't mind him staring at her. His gaze didn't fill her with sickness. It wasn't mocking her, or blaming her at all. "Your pages should also be numbered".

"How about a title page?" one boy called from the back of the room. "I really hate those".

Everyone in the class laughed except for Aria. She found that she liked Mr. Fitz's deep chuckle as it circled around her, coaxing her to join in. She shook off the contagious sound, not liking how it made her ache deep inside.

"Yes, everyone would need a title page," Mr. Fitz looked towards the boy in the back. "You may not like it, but it's essential for passing this class. We will be tackling a lot of essays which is one of the requirements for this class".

Aria clicked on her tape recorder as she opened her textbook, using her fingers to read the Braille text as Mr. Fitz spoke some more in the background. She wanted to catch every word he said. He had a way of speaking that filled Aria with ease and made her want to learn more from him. She tried not to notice, but she felt him every time he came near her desk, felt those unknown eyes of his on her person. She knew he didn't mean anything by it, but she didn't like it. It felt as though he thought her incapable of learning on her own.

Mr. Fitz asked her to stay after class when it came time for second period. She packed her things away, and then she stood up carefully and took out her walking stick, very much aware his eyes were on her. She felt as Mr. Fitz moved to stand by her, his tall shadow radiating a pleasant energy. She sensed he wasn't a threat to her, that she didn't have to fear being alone with him. She also knew that Danny was just outside the door in case she needed him. She placed hands on top her walking stick and leaned down on it, bearing most of her weight as she looked up into his face passively.

"I just wanted to let you know I'll be available anytime to help you," Mr. Fitz said in that deep scratchy way of his. "Do you have any questions or concerns about the class so far?"

Aria was grateful for his concern, but she didn't want to be treated any differently from anyone else.

"I really appreciate your concern, Mr. Fitz, but please don't treat me differently from anyone else. I assure you I can manage just fine," Aria said as she reached down to search for her bag, grabbing empty air. Her bag wasn't where she had left it. Her breath stilled as he stepped closer to her to pick up her bag, and then he slid it onto her shoulder. She smiled her thanks, static going through her body when his fingertips had touched her shoulder. She hoped he didn't pick up on it. Once again she was happy for the darkness. "And I will".

She could sense his friendly smile. She wondered what it looked like as she tried to imagine the image in her mind.

"Fair enough, but still, I'll be here if you need me," Mr. Fitz said in a persistent voice as he examined the pretty girl closely, taking in everything about her. "What other classes are you taking besides English III?"

Aria knew he was just trying to make conversation.

"I'll try to remember that," she gave him one of her own friendly smiles. She couldn't see the disconcerting look that was displayed on his face. "I'm taking Algebra II, and Environmental Science. The principal thought it was best if I start out with only three classes, and then I'll be able to add another course once I'm sure I can handle the work load".

She was blind not stupid, she knew he felt sorry for her, for the poor little blind girl.

"Please do, Ms. Montgomery," Mr. Fitz voice took on an urging tone. "If you ever need help in your other classes, feel free to come see me. I would love to help you".

She gave him a cool smile, before walking over towards the door and felt as Danny's hand wrapped around her arm. She looked back over her shoulder as Danny steered her out the classroom, knowing her eyes were meeting Mr. Fitz's. She didn't know him, but he seemed to care about her. Did he really want to help her? Or was she just some charity case to him? Mr. Fitz was all she could think about as she went through her other two classes, thinking of his generosity. She didn't know him, but she wanted to know him. She wanted to find out why he cared about a girl he hardly knew.

"What do you want for lunch?" Danny asked her as they walked into the cafeteria arm and arm. She could feel everyone's eyes on her again, judging her, mocking her, even pitying her. Danny felt her discomfort as he gave her arm a light squeeze to let her know he was there, that he wouldn't leave her side. "You can either get a fish sandwich, or a grilled chicken sandwich. French fires, a fruit cup, and chocolate pudding are the offered sides".

"I'll take a fish sandwich," Aria said as she folded her walking stick and put it into her purse and sat down at the table Danny had picked for them. She wished he didn't spend so much time with her. She wanted him to spend some time with his own friends. At least he still had his friends. "But no chocolate pudding, you know I hate it".

"I won't be long," he said against her head as he kissed it. "And I was just about to say that".

He left to go get their lunches. She felt all eyes on her again, heard the many whispers swirling around her. She tried not to let it bother her. She hated being the center of attention, the butt of a joke. She hadn't asked for this, hadn't asked for any of this. She felt as a tall shadow stopped at her side, smelled the scent of smoke and nice cologne. It was Mr. Fitz.

"Ms. Montgomery, are you alright?" he asked with concern. "Would you like for me to get you something?"

There it was again, his generosity.

"I'm fine, thanks," Aria said with a kind smile, her pouty lips lifting up into a beautiful smile. She couldn't see him, but she knew his eyes were directed at her mouth. It gave her pause, made her wet her lips self-consciously. "You don't have to; my brother is getting my lunch for me".

He nodded, before realizing she couldn't see him so he spoke instead,

"Okay," she couldn't get over the deep set of his voice, the scratchiness of it. His blue eyes roamed over the girl's pretty face, having a desire to know what color her eyes were. "I hope your brother's getting you the fish, it's delicious. It's even my favorite".

Not that she was complaining, but why was he being so friendly towards her?

"Thanks, again Mr. Fitz," Aria was drawn in by his kindness. "Fish is my favorite also".

It took a minute for him to speak again, knowing he should probably walk away from this pretty girl.

"You're welcome, Ms. Montgomery," Mr. Fitz said as he pulled his eyes away from the girl's face, growing self-conscious when he saw that everyone's eyes were on them. He was happy to see her brother returning back to the table. "I better go, I see your brother making his way back over here".

He walked off, Aria's head following him as he left the cafeteria. She liked him as her teacher. Her other teachers weren't as kind or sweet to her. He was. She found herself intrigued by him. Who was Ezra Fitz? Why did he like her? She didn't want it to be because she was blind. She found herself frowning, not knowing what a beautiful picture she made.

"Here you are," Danny said as he placed her tray of food in front of her, and then he sat down with his own. "How do you like your classes so far?"

"This really is good," Aria said as she bit into her fish sandwich, tasting the tartar sauce and cheese. "And I can't say, I'm just trying to get through them as best as I can".

"I bet it is. I got the grilled chicken instead," Danny said in a dejected voice as he frowned down at the pathetic grilled chicken sandwich in his plate. "Are your teachers treating you well?"

Aria laughed softly at her brother's tone, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"You had to, you're allergic to fish," Aria said with a musical laugh, bumping his shoulder with hers. "As well as they can. I don't expect special treatment. I don't want it".

"Yeah, I am," he wiped his cheek off with the back of his hand where she had kissed him, not wanting to have an allergic reaction. "Some special attention isn't always bad".

She did get his point, but she didn't want any teacher treating her with kid gloves.

"Why didn't you just go over to the vending machine and get you a ham and cheese sandwich?" she asked as she ate some of her fruit cup. "It's not, but I don't want to be treated as though I'm special, or different. I want to be seen as though I'm normal, in spite of my blindness".

"I don't know why I didn't think of that," Danny said as he spooned the chocolate pudding into his mouth. "And you are normal, Aria. Just because you're blind doesn't mean you aren't normal".

She liked his logic. He always made sense. She loved how much he knew her and got her. She would be lost without him.

"You shouldn't spend so much time with me, you should be spending it with your friends," Aria lightly scolded him. "You shouldn't lose your friends because my friends deserted me".

He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her close to his side, kissing the side of her head.

"I do spend time with my friends. They understand," Danny told her as he kissed the side of her face again, before pulling away. "Your so called friends are idiots. Don't worry about them anymore. Try to make new ones".

Aria heard Danny's advice, she really did, but she didn't know if people wanted to be friends with her. She wasn't like them anymore. She was blind, a freak to some. To some she didn't deserve to be treated with kindness, to be treated as though she was another human being. They blamed her for Wesley's death and for her own blindness. She felt their hard stares once more, felt their hate. They wouldn't forgive her.

**There, my newest story. I wanted to try something different to see how you guys like it. Did you? Please review and let me know! I really love how this story is turning out so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Ezra **

Ezra couldn't take his eyes from the pretty girl sitting in the front row of his classroom, her eyes hidden behind a pair of dark sunshades as her fingers helped her to read the words in the textbook. He wanted to see them, to know what color her eyes were. He had heard the rumors about the damage to her eyes, about the scars, but he didn't care. He still wanted to see their color. He wanted to know their shape, to gaze at those long thick inky eyelashes. He couldn't help paying extra attention to her.

Her skin was the color of white milk, smooth and silky. He wondered if it felt that way. Her dark brown hair was cut short, beautifully shaping her head. Some women couldn't pull of pixie cuts, but he saw that wasn't the case with Aria. Her lips were pouty, ripe and dark like a red apple. He had noticed a small black mole at the corner of her lower lip.

Her cheekbones were high and strong, giving her a natural prettiness some women didn't have, or couldn't hope to obtain. She was short, standing less than 5'5 in stature. She had a nice figure, soft generous curves. She had full breasts they were shaped like pears; small hard nipples could be viewed through her see-through shirt. Her stomach was incredibly flat, her waist was tiny, and her hips curved out nicely. Her legs were long and shone like butter as the skirt rose up her thighs.

Her being blind didn't take away from her appeal. He couldn't understand why she was shunned by her friends, by her peers. She was treated horribly. She was laughed at and talked about behind her back. All her peers treated her like an outcast, an outsider, someone who didn't belong. He hated the injustice, the way they tormented her constantly as though she was a clown in a circus act. Fun and games at her expense is what they did, calling her awful names to her face.

Ezra liked how Aria stayed strong through every encounter, never giving them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She just smiled and kept moving along. He wished there was more he could do. As a teacher, his hands were tied. Aria had to report the incidents, had to go to the principal. Yeah, he could give them as many detentions as he liked and send them to the principal office, but ultimately she had to be the person that did something about it.

He found himself very protective of the girl. He didn't want to see her hurt, or worse. He never wanted to make her uncomfortable, but he cared about her. He had his reasons. She didn't know him, but he knew her. She had never noticed him. He had seen her around the school lots of times before the car accident that left her blind.

Ezra remembered the girl she had been, vibrant and carefree, always participating in school actives. As a teacher he had gone to all the school games, seen her cheerleading with all her friends. She had been the go to girl, the girl that had everyone flocking to her with little to no effort. All the guys wanted to date her, but she had chosen Wesley. They had been the king and queen of Rosewood high, the next president and first lady. All their peers were envious of their status.

He didn't want to think about Wesley. He missed him. He wished he had been there for him as much as he should have been. He was a terrible older brother. Just because he didn't get along with their father and Wesley's mom didn't mean he should have shut Wesley out. No wonder Wesley never told anyone Ezra was his half-brother. No one knew of their connection, not even Aria. It wasn't like he was trying to keep it from her.

Ezra knew the real reason why Wes had been drinking that night at the party. It was because of him, Ezra. Ezra had say some things he couldn't take back. He had fought with their father, Wesley's mom, and Wes. He tried not to think of that night, the night his little brother had died because of him, because of his words. Even in school Ezra had ignored Wes's existence. He knew how much that had hurt his brother.

He got up from behind his desk just as the bell sounded to end the class. His eyes stayed on Aria, watching as she put her things away in her bag and got up just as everyone left the room. Her walking stick fell out of her hands and rolled across the floor. He could see the frustration on her face as he went to go retrieve it for her. He grasped her soft hand, wrapping it around the stick as she took hold of it. Her fingers were cold to the touch as she gasped at how warm his fingers were. Without thought, he encased her hands in-between his palms and gave them heat, hearing as she released small puffs of air from her mouth.

He could feel her beating pulse in her slim fingers. He knew he wasn't supposed to touch her this way. It was inappropriate, he was her teacher. He wasn't thinking about her in that way. He just wanted to warm her fingers. He looked up from her hand, taking in how close she stood to him, how she had really nice skin, and how pretty she was.

Ezra made himself stop as he let go of her hands, thinking it was best if he took a step back. He didn't want to scare her. Touching her was a lapse in judgment. He wasn't thinking about being her teacher, or about being married. Technically, he was still married to his wife, Jackie, but they had been separated for a few years now. He just cared about her that was all.

"Do you stay cold a lot?" Ezra asked, watching as she turned her head in the direction of his voice. He couldn't get over how pretty she was, or that she was in his class. He look towards the door, he didn't see her brother. "Should I walk you to your Algebra II class?"

Her face was very expressive when she allowed it.

"Yes, I'm cold natured," Aria said as she wet her red smiling lips. "Please. I don't want to feel like I'm imposing on your time".

"I'm hot natured myself," Ezra shared with her. He wanted to know her as a person. "Walking you down the hall to your next class isn't a problem for me".

Ezra walked to the left side of her, moving in closer so that his body brushed hers as he steered her hand to his arm, making sure she clasped it tight, and then he walked out the classroom and ventured down the hall with her. He ignored the eyes on them, the looks that were thrown at Aria. He was glad she wasn't able to see them. He didn't understand the hate thrown her away. It wasn't her fault they were ignorant, that they were unwilling to understand her unique situation.

He heard the hushed whispers, the laughter directed at her. He felt her body tense up. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, not missing how she shivered when his breath touched her. He was angry, but he didn't let it appear on his face, knowing she would sense it. He wanted her to relax, to focus solely on him, to block out everyone else but them. He placed his hand on top hers, lending her his support. He didn't care how it looked to the people watching them.

"Don't let it bother you," he breathed into her ear as he inhaled her scent. She smelled of strawberries and waffles, the smell tickling his nose. "They are scared of what they don't understand".

Her face reflected pain; the look went straight to his heart. He wanted to erase it.

"I wish it was that simple," Aria said wistfully, her voice sounding far away. "I can handle their stares, but not their words. Some of the things they say to me is so upsetting, but I hold it in, all the while I'm dying inside".

"What can I do?" Ezra asked as he slowed down his steps for her to catch up. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"There's not much you or anyone can do, I just have to power through it," Aria said with inner strength. "And going home with my tail tucked between my legs isn't an option. I want to show them they can't force me out".

"I admire your courage," Ezra couldn't hide the smile in his voice as he stared at the very pretty girl walking next to him. "Never show them just how much their insults bother you. They'll eventually lose interest and leave you alone".

"You think I'm courageous? I don't feel strong. I don't know what I feel half of the time," her voice still had they far way sound. "They'll never leave me alone".

"Yes, I do. I see so much inner strength burning inside you," Ezra never had a hard time expressing what he felt. "Maybe you should report it to the principal".

She gave a soft laugh that sounded great to Ezra's ears. Her laugh was very refreshing.

"Why can't I see it?" Aria couldn't help but ask. "And have them hate me more? No thank you".

"Sometimes it takes someone else to notice things about another person," Ezra explained in his deep scratchy voice. "It's not for me to tell you what to do. You have to figure it out on your own".

"Thanks," she said as they made it to her Algebra II class. He didn't want to leave her, wished he could remain by her side. "I'm very grateful for your generosity".

"You're welcome, Ms. Montgomery," Ezra said as she let go of his arm, knowing he would miss her closeness. "Never be afraid to ask me for help".

She gave him a lasting smile before she entered the classroom. Ezra watched her until she found an empty seat at the front of the class. He felt a deep desire to stay put, but he had to get back to his own class. He finally turned away from her and started back down the hall. He hoped she didn't think he was helping her out of pity. He didn't feel pity when it came to her.

Ezra really did care for her. And plus he owed it to Wesley. He felt so much guilt when he thought of his little brother. He knew Wesley had loved Aria. He had spied them together many times before everything had gone to shit. They had looked happy together, had made a nice couple. He had watched them from the shadows.

He was happy to be off school campus, craving a cigarette more than ever. He really should quit but he couldn't find the strength to do so. He was heavily addicted. He let himself into his apartment and went straight to his kitchen counter to pick up the pack of Marlboro. He took one out the pack and put it between his lips, and then cupped his hands to light it up with his lighter, sucking on it deeply. He absorbed the flavor, before expelling the smoke form his nostrils, watching as the smoke floated up towards the ceiling. It was a nasty habit, but he didn't care.

Ezra balanced the cigarette between his index finger and middle finger as he juggled the stack of essays in his other hand. He sat down at his kitchen table, leaving the cigarette to dangle in his mouth as he got out his grading pen and pulled the ash tray towards him. He puffed on the long cigarette again as he read through the first printed essay, flicking the spent ashes down into the tray. He went to the next paper when he got done marking the first, his mouth forming into an 'O' shape as he released smoke rings from his mouth, before putting out the cigarette into the ash tray. He resisted the urge to light up another one.

He had seen Aria as he drove out the school parking lot. He had been about to offer her a ride home when her brother showed up, taking the decision out of Ezra's hands. He couldn't say he hadn't been upset. He found that he liked talking to her, liked being near her. She didn't let her blindness rule her life. She really was a pretty girl, a girl he could never have.

**What did you guys think of this second chapter? Please review and let me know! I can't wait to hear your thoughts. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Aria **

Aria was at home in the water, her body adjusting to the pool's temperature as she swam. She had gone swimming many times before the accident. It was just her and the sound of rippling water, lulling her to its depths. The sensation she felt was great, swimming enriched all her other senses. She didn't need to see to enjoy herself, to know where she was going. She allowed her arms and legs; hands, ears, and nose to guide her.

She had only stayed after school to take advantage of the pool. Her strokes were slow, even, and sure as she paddled through the water, going at a speed that best suited her. There, no one could touch her, stare at her, or call her harsh names she didn't want to repeat. She kicked her feet, stretching her arms out further in front of her as she swam down the first lane. Swimming had been her favorite thing to do as a child. She didn't know why she never tried out for the team. Just like cheerleading, she loved the competiveness of it.

She allowed her limited senses to do all the work, preforming breaststrokes, then backstrokes and butterfly, and then freestyle. She felt the burning in her limbs, signaling she was getting an intense workout. She didn't mind, she had always enjoyed exercising. There had been a lot of warm-ups in cheerleading practice. As the cheer captain, she had pushed all the girls harder, farther. Cheer camp had been even harder on them, including on her.

Aria made sure her arms alternated with her kicks, timing was the key. She remembered to pull with her arms, to breathe and kick, and to glide. She had developed considerable arm and leg strength to be able to execute each stroke successfully. The task was daunting, but so worth it in the end. She prided herself on still being able to swim even in all her blind glory. She had missed this, had missed the sound of rippling water, and the smell of chlorine.

She thought of Mr. Ezra Fitz, of his show of kindness towards her. She still couldn't understand. Why was he being so nice to her? What had she done to earn it? She didn't know him, and he didn't know her. She was just the blind girl that happened to be in his class. She didn't know why he was so taken with her. Had she done something to encourage him? She didn't think she had. Did he pity her? Blame her like everyone else for Wesley's death and her own blindness? What? She wished she knew.

Mr. Fitz was a mystery to her, remembering the memorable scent, the smell of smoke and nice cologne. She wondered if he smoked. She found the habit disgusting, but she didn't think that with him. She remembered the feel of his hands, the weight of his arm underneath her hand. Remembered what it felt like to walk beside him, to have him guide her though the halls of Rosewood high. She also remembered his words, his advice to her.

He viewed her as courageous but she wasn't. She couldn't see what he saw in her. He had sounded wise, sounded so sure of the world. People were of afraid of what they didn't understand. She didn't envy their ignorance. Her mind was very open.

Aria remembered the feel of his breath on her neck, the way he had breathed into her ear as he had whispered. She had never felt shivers until that moment, the moment of feeling something exciting. She heard all the girls gushing about him, about how sexy he was. They hadn't cared about speaking in front of her because of her blindness. To them, she didn't exist. They painted him as being tall, dark, and mysterious. They had said he had gorgeous ocean blue eyes and long thick lashes to frame them.

She pictured the blue of the ocean inside her mind, calling it forth. It was beautiful. She wished she could see it for herself. She didn't want to go off of memory. She pictured him with chiseled features as the girls in the restroom had also painted him of having. They also stated he had thick shoulder length brown hair, a shade darker than hers so it appeared coal black at times. And that he looked young for his age that he looked like he could still be in college. She had no way of knowing how true it was.

Other talk said he looked to be in his mid-thirties, and that he wore reading glasses occasionally. She found it was very contradicting, not knowing what to believe. Just thinking about it made her head hurt. She started to get chills so she swam to the end to lift herself out the water. She was very careful in climbing up the ladder, sighing with relief once the pads of her feet hit concrete. She used the sound of her feet smacking against the hard surface and her arms to steer her over to the bench to get her clothes. Her fingers fumbled along the bench surface, striking nothing but emptiness.

A sickness gripped her insides, filled her belly. Sheer terror rushed through her, the feeling of hysteria rising up in her throat as she fought down a scream. Someone had taken all her clothes. Hot tears burned her eyes and coursed down her face as she began searching franticly for her lost clothing. Again, and again her hands came up empty. She didn't know what was going on, didn't know who had done this. Someone had thought it funny to play a practical joke on the helpless blind girl.

Why would someone play this cruel prank on her? She knew that people hated her, but this was too much. They had gone too far. Did they hope to scare her? Have her injury herself? What was their goal? She buried face in her hands, muffling the sounds of her sobs. Why hadn't she heard anyone come on? The pool was one place she thought she was safe, thought they wouldn't bother her. She had been wrong, dead wrong to think they'll risk leaving her alone for a second. Who had seen her come in? She wished she knew.

She was so cold, her body trembling as chills played along her spine. In that moment she was helpless, vulnerable. She couldn't just leave without clothes. She was naked save for small cutoff tank top and see-through underwear. Why had she gone swimming in her underthings? Why not a bathing suit? She had plenty of those. Once her tears had dried, she listened intently to all the sounds surrounding her, hearing approaching footsteps heading her way. She stifled a yelp, not having anywhere to hide.

The footsteps were growing nearer now, quickly approaching. She was screwed. She wished she hadn't begged Danny to stay inside the car. She just wanted to leave, to go home. She just wanted to hide herself, to hide her humiliation. A tall shadow fell over her, breathing easily once she recognized the scent. It was the scent of smoke and nice cologne. It was Mr. Fitz.

She could feel his eyes on her, roaming over her body. She knew what she must have looked like. She was soaking wet, her underthings plastered to her body like a second skin. She could feel her nipples stiffen from the cold, pushing up against the front of her tank top, outlining the shape of her breasts and the areoles around her nipples. She crossed her arms over her breasts, hiding them from sight. Her body was betraying her in the worse possible way. She knew what the guys said about her, how they call her a blind slut.

She didn't want Mr. Fitz to think less of her, to see her as some temptress. She wasn't like that. She had never done it, she had never had sex. Of course she had thought about it, had wanted to with Wesley. He would have been her first. She would have given him her virginity. She turned her head, not wanting him to see the scars around her eyes.

Sleeping and swimming were the only times she didn't wear her sunshades.

"Ms. Montgomery, what happened?" Mr. Fitz asked with concern lining his voice as he touched her shoulder. She shrunk back from the contact, feeling self-conscious in her state of undress. "You're freezing".

He left to go get her a towel from the locker room. She listened to his fading footsteps.

"I guess someone wanted to have some fun with the school freak," Aria said once she felt him return and draped a towel around her small form. "I'm cold natured, remember?"

"Don't!" his voice was so loud and sharp that it made her jump. "That's something you're not. You're not a freak".

"That's what they call me," Aria voice was bitter as she laughed at her own expense. "Here comes Aria, the freak show. I can't control what people think or say about me. I can only go on ignoring it".

"They are a bunch of slags," Mr. Fitz bit out angrily before he remembered he was a teacher. "And no, you can't control what they think or what they say, but you can control how you react to it".

"Why does it bother you?" Aria asked him curiously, lifting her damaged eyes up to his. "It isn't you they're talking about, it's me".

"Because I hate it when someone is treated unfairly," Mr. Fitz said as though it made all the sense in the world. "You shouldn't have to go through this, to have to deal with these kinds of pranks that are cruel".

She was touched by his words.

"Why do you care?" Aria questioned him, wanting to see his ocean blue eyes to see the real answer. "Why are you so interested in me? A girl you barely know? I'm nothing to you".

"Because I'm your teacher, I should care," Mr. Fitz's voice was so deep, so scratchy that it nearly took her breath away at the sound of it. "And because I care about you. I know you".

She didn't ask how he knew her.

"That's just it; you shouldn't care about me," Aria wet her red lips with her tongue, hugging the towel closer to her body. She tried not to think of his smell, of how good it felt to have him near her. "You shouldn't be associated with me. I don't want your students turning against you".

She sucked in a breath when she felt his fingers caressing her cheek, her face turning towards those soft caresses.

What was she doing?

What was he doing?

He was her teacher.

She was one of his students.

It wasn't okay for him to touch her so intimately.

"I have my own mind, Ms. Montgomery," he said as he removed his fingers, realizing the mistake he made. "I'm also a teacher. I can associate with whomever I want".

She smiled at that.

He really did hold all the cards.

"What are you doing in here?" Aria hadn't thought to ask until now. "I assumed all the teachers had left for the day".

"I wanted to go for a swim," by the sound of his voice it sounded as though he liked to swim as much as she did. "I didn't have any more papers to grade, so I thought what the hell I'll just go for swim before I head home".

"You're not-"Aria didn't finish, her cheeks flaming red at what she had been about to say, to a teacher no less. "There I go again, assuming things".

He gave a deep laugh, loving her naivety.

"I'm fully dress, Ms. Montgomery," his voice still rumbling with laughter. "It's fine. I don't mind at all".

"I need to get going," Aria said as she started to remove the towel, before remembering she had no clothes to wear. "I didn't bring any extra clothes with me".

"You can have my shirt," Mr. Fitz said as he took off his shirt, and then he re-buttoned it on her. "It's long enough to hide everything".

Was he shirtless? She couldn't see if he was. Her heart raced at the thought. She inhaled the scent of the shirt, smelling him all around her so much so it burned her insides in a good way. His show of generosity never seemed to end. She liked it. She liked being around him.

"Thank you," Aria gave him a smile of gratitude. "I hope I'm not taking your only shirt".

It was her way of finding out if he had on a shirt or not.

"I really don't mind, Ms. Montgomery," Mr. Fitz was always courteous to her. "You're not; I had another shirt under that one".

Her smile only seemed to broaden. She could feel his eyes wandering over her person again. It didn't make her nervous. She didn't get nervous around him. It had only been a short time since she had known him, but she felt as though she could trust him. He had a great energy surrounding him. The weight of his eyes was becoming too much.

"Please, don't stare at me," she said as she turned her face away. "I know the scars around my eyes aren't the prettiest sight".

"I'm sorry," Mr. Fitz apologized as the pressure of his eyes drifted away. "I wasn't staring at your eyes even though they are beautiful; I was staring at something else entirely different".

What had he been gazing at then?

"Oh," now she felt incredibly stupid. She had to ask, she had to know. "What color are your eyes?"

She couldn't see it, but she sensed he was smiling.

"No, don't be embarrassed," his voice was deep, filled with laughter. "And my eyes are blue, an ocean blue".

His eyes were gorgeous. She felt herself swooning inside.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow," Aria said as slid her feet into flip-flops, and then reached down to pick up her walking stick. "My brother, Danny is waiting for me outside".

Mr. Fitz's goodbye still rang in her ears as she took her time exiting the school building, knowing she would have to explain to Danny why she was wearing a man's shirt. She knew it would only fire up his temper; make him want to lash out at whoever had played this prank on her. She didn't want him getting into trouble because of her. She wondered if she should go to the principal to report what was happening to her. It could spare her brother from getting expelled. She cared about him that much.

**There you go another update. And please don't forget to review. I'm dying to know what you guys of thinking of this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Ezra **

He stood outside his classroom and watched as the morning rush of students headed to their first period classes. He always loved the morning hassle, the chatter that filled the halls. He also loved the smell of fresh coffee brewing in the teacher's lounge, and the smell of breakfast food coming from down the hall to where the cafeteria was located, each scent distinct in their own way. He eyed each student, making sure they were headed in the direction they needed to be. He was more than happy to hand out detention slips. The files in the school basement still needed to be sorted. It would give the teachers a break for a change.

He snuck out the side door, craving a cigarette as he propped the door open with a brick. He reached down into his pocket to retrieve his pack of cigarettes. He quelled the shaking of his hand, letting his mind relax. He had so much on his mind. He plucked a cigarette from the almost empty pack once his hand felt sturdy enough, carrying it to his mouth before clicking the lighter back to light the cigarette. He sucked on it slowly, inhaling the smoke, before exhaling the smoke from his mouth. He leaned his back against the school building, his eyes watching the scenery around him as he puffed on the cigarette in thought.

Ezra thought of Aria as he flicked the ashes of his cigarette down to the ground. He couldn't get her pretty face out his head, couldn't erase the picture of her standing half naked in front of him. She had been wet, had seen the cut-off tank top and see-through underwear sticking to her body. He'd gazed the outline of her breasts, nipples and the areoles around her nipples. He didn't think he could ever forget it; it was seared in his brain.

He knew he shouldn't think it, but he couldn't help it. She was blessed in every department. Her curves were more noticeable without any clothes on. He had been hard. He wished he had looked away, hadn't stayed there to gawk at her body. He was asking for trouble.

He didn't believe the rumors of her being a slut. The word tasted bitter on his tongue. She didn't seem the type. She was the type to be with one guy, not several. She didn't strike him as being seductive. She had more respect for herself. She was nothing like the other girls who slept with every guy in school.

He was a teacher, and he knew that. The guys always made sure to brag about it the next day at school. If Aria had slept with one guy, then it would have been with Wes. Wes had been nothing like those guys that bragged. Wes would have respected Aria, and her decisions. He would have never pressured her, or made her feel bad by not doing it with him.

Aria was something special; he saw why Wes loved her. He cared about her. He hated all these pranks played on her all because she was blind. It wasn't right nor was it okay. People weren't supposed to act like that, act so cruel towards someone who had suffered like Aria had. He wished he could speak to the principal about what was going on, but it wasn't his place. Aria had to make the first move.

Her eyes, those beautiful damaged eyes of hers had been even more beautiful than he'd imagined. He hadn't cared about the many scars around them. It still didn't take away from the fact they were big and lovely. Her eyelashes had been long and thick, sooty black. He wanted her to see him, to know his face. He wanted her to see just how much he cared for her.

Ezra had seen the tears in her eyes but he hadn't commented on them. He knew just how much the prank had hurt her. The culprit of the prank had wanted to humiliate her. He wished he knew who it was, and how many people were involved. He wished he had known she wanted to go swimming. He would have gone with her.

He puffed on his cigarette one last time before throwing it down and squishing it out with his shoe, and then he headed back inside the school. He searched the crowded hallway, looking for Aria. He didn't see her yet. He hoped she had come to school today. He wanted her to keep proving her haters wrong. Then, he spotted her, walking alone with her walking stick. Where was her brother? She looked lost in the big sea of people.

He began walking towards her when he saw a group of guys messing with her. They were laughing, making fun of her, and shoving her around. She lost her walking stick in the process, and one boy kicked it away from her when she tried to pick it up. Another boy touched her ass, while his friend touched her breasts. Ezra was full of rage by the time he came upon the scene, on the verge of losing his temper as he eyed each boy. He wanted to throttle every last one of them. Every boy was afraid to meet his gaze, sensing his anger.

"Detention for a week Mr. Rivers, Mr. Cavanaugh and Mr. DiLaurentis, and Mr. Kahn," Ezra's voice was venomous as he dared each boy to object. "And sexual charges would be brought up against you Mr. DiLaurentis, and you too Mr. Kahn. Now all of you get out of my sight".

He bent down to get her walking stick, not missing how she trembled from fear. He cursed under his breath. This mistreatment of her had to stop. He took hold of her hand and pulled her along to an empty classroom. She held his hand tight, refusing to release it as he closed the door behind them. He removed her bag and placed on the desk along with her walking stick. He didn't stop to think of how it looked or how it could jeopardize his job as he pulled her into a hug, pressing his body up against hers just as her arms came around to wrap around his back.

"You didn't have to do that," Aria said into his neck as she stood up on her tip-toes, not meaning to drag her lips across his skin. "You don't need to keep coming to my rescue".

"I did have to do that," Ezra said in a hoarse voice, trying not to dwell on her lips as they brushed against his skin harmlessly. "You shouldn't be treated that way".

She felt nice against him. He breathed in her scent, drawing it into his lungs.

"Why do you feel as though you have to protect me?" Aria whispered as though someone would overhear her. "Is it because you pity me? I'll understand if you do. I need to start realizing my blindness is a handicap".

He didn't agree with that.

"Because someone has to," Ezra said as his hands climbed up her back, hearing her gasp from the pressure of his hands. "And because I'm your teacher, a teacher that shouldn't be holding you this way. Why do you think I pity you? I don't pity you".

He knew he should pull away, but he couldn't.

"You're so sweet to me," her lips dug into his flesh as she smiled. "You're the only teacher that cares about me".

"I'm glad you seem to think so, but you won't think I'm sweet anymore once we get further into the course," he said as he pulled back from her. "I'm sure that's not true. Every teacher is different in how they communicate with their students. I'm just more expressive in ways they aren't".

"Still, you show me with your generosity," Aria said as she took hold of her walking stick. "Every time I'm in trouble you're there".

He wanted her to keep smiling like she was doing now. Her smile was a rare thing and he hoped she never lost it.

"I'm not the only generous person in the world, there are others like me. You just haven't met as many yet," Ezra didn't like how her smile fell, or how she got a distant look on her pretty face. "Does that bother you?"

She pondered his words.

"I think you're right," Aria conceded as she ran her hands down on the desk to find her bag. He helped her. "No, it doesn't. I don't have to see you in order to know that you're there".

How did she know?

"It is said that optimism is the best policy," he quoted a passage he had read somewhere. "How do you know I'm there if you can't see me? And I hope I'm not offending you by asking".

"I'll definitely remember that quote," Aria said with a smile. "I'm not offended. I'm blind so, all my other senses are heightened. I can distinguish your scent from a crowd of people. There's also a high state of awareness that comes with being blind".

"I have a load of quotes if you want to borrow them sometime," Ezra said as he bit his bottom lip and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair, the silky strands cascading back down around his shoulders. "And I hope my scent isn't offensive to you".

"I would like that. You can read them to me and I can record them on my tape recorder," she fidgeted with the walking stick in her hands, running her fingers up and down the top. "It's not. I like the way you smell".

He was pleased that she liked his scent. He wanted to tell her he liked the way she smelled too, but he didn't. She didn't need that, not after what those two guys had pulled by touching her inappropriately. He was still mad that had happened. He remembered the way she had trembled with fear. He wouldn't do that to her again by saying something unwarranted.

"I can do that. What day can you stay after school?" Ezra asked, his ocean blue eyes following her fingers. They were pretty and slender just as she was. "I guess I should be happy that you don't find my scent unappealing".

"I can stay next Tuesday," Aria was happy to announce. "Unappealing is not a word I would use to describe how you smell".

He thought they should get off the topic. He didn't want to slip up by saying something. He couldn't help noticing how much she was blushing, the small intakes of breath that rattled him speechless. He didn't want to question what he was feeling at the moment. He didn't want to risk alarming her, didn't want her to fear being alone with him.

"Great, I'll set my calendar," Ezra took her arm and led her over to the door, ignoring how great her petite form felt. He couldn't go there for obvious reasons. "Are you okay to come with me to first period?"

Her body trembled from a delayed reaction to the incident that happened in the hallway. It angered him. He didn't want her afraid, especially not of being touched. He would make sure no unwelcome guys put their hands on her again.

"I'm ready," Aria said bravely as she clutched his arm tight as her fingers encircled him. "It's not like I haven't been touched that way before…I didn't like the manner in the way they did it. It made me sick to my stomach to feel their rough hands on me as they spoke nasty things to me".

His blood was boiling over with rage, intending to confront each boy again. He would be damned if he would let this slide.

"You don't have to explain to me, Ms. Montgomery," Ezra said in his deep scratchy voice, brushing off her explanation. "You didn't want to be touched like that which is highly understandable. You didn't deserve that, and you don't have to ever worry about that happening again".

He didn't say in anything else on the way back to his classroom, lost in his own thoughts. He knew she probably took it the wrong way. He started to realize he was becoming too involved in Aria's life. As a teacher, that wasn't his job. His only job was to educate her and get her through school. Caring for her made it harder for him to do his job.

**How did you guys find this chapter? Please review and let me know! I'm just loving this new version of Aria and Ezra. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Aria **

Aria found she was attracted to Mr. Fitz; the realization paralyzed her, made her want to deny ever admitting it. It was absolutely crazy to think she could feel anything for someone else so soon after the car accident that took Wesley's life and left her blind. Not to mention Mr. Fitz being a teacher, her teacher. It was also insane because she knew he would never feel that way about her. He couldn't. She knew so little about him.

Confused is what she felt, wishing she could chase away her feelings. His generosity stole her breath every time. Every time she'd been in trouble, he had been there. He had said he cared about her, and that he knew her. How could he know her when she didn't know who he was? Had he always taught at Rosewood? She still couldn't place him. He couldn't be a new teacher.

She felt bad for not knowing who he was. It wasn't like her. She practically knew every teacher in school. So why couldn't she remember him? Why was she finding it difficult to remember him? Did she really not know him? With his voice she definitely would have remembered him. She also would have been able to place his face with his smell. Kindness like his wasn't easily forgotten. Frustration lodged its way in her throat, threating to topple out if she didn't figure it out soon.

It was a crush was what she kept telling herself. She couldn't possibly feel anything for him, a guy she had never met until the start of the school year. His breath and touch made her shiver brought out her inner desire for the opposite sex. Her body betrayed her every time she was in his presence, every time he stood near her. She knew what her body wanted, what it needed, but she couldn't understand why. Couldn't understand why Mr. Fitz. Sure, he was nice to her and smelt good, but that shouldn't be the only reasons why she felt desire for him.

And now she knew what his body felt like against hers, beside hers. She knew what it felt like to have his arms surrounding her. She loved that he cared for her, that he thought she mattered. He didn't just write her off like the others. He didn't just shy away from her because she was blind. He didn't let other's opinions dictate who he associated with. Even if it was her, the blind girl, the blind girl everyone wanted to disappear as though she never existed.

She wasn't just going to go away to make their lives easier. She was going to fight to prove them wrong, to show them she couldn't be ignored, that they would eventually have to see her. She would keep taking Mr. Fitz's advice. Knowing she had someone like him in her corner give her strength to go to school everyday with her head held high. She didn't care how bad it got, she would stay still, stand strong. Danny was also a big help to her. She admired his loyalty to her. He didn't allow others to get away with treating her badly.

Thank god for people like Mr. Fitz and her family. She didn't know if could make it without them. They fought for her when others wouldn't. They feared what they couldn't understand, feared people different from them. She didn't envy their ignorance. You couldn't get anywhere in life like that. They would have to be a lesson they had to learn all on their own. She wished them all the luck in the world.

Aria never saw the bad in people, she never had. She didn't hold grudges. Life was too short to be filled with hate, or regret. That was why she had accepted her blindness. She didn't let it beat her, she embraced it. She still had her life something she was grateful for. She refused to spend it in self-pity.

Liking Mr. Fitz wasn't a good thing Aria knew that and accepted that. She knew it would never go anywhere. It couldn't possibly. Mr. Fitz couldn't possibly like her too. He would think it wrong, inappropriate. He was not only older than her, but he was also her teacher. Those types of relationships were frowned upon in society.

Aria knew she would have to wait for these feelings for Mr. Fitz to just go away. She already felt bad enough for developing them. She wouldn't risk Mr. Fitz finding out. She had to keep him from ever knowing her secret. She didn't want to make a fool of herself to some guy who could never reciprocate her feelings. She wouldn't be able to live down the horror. She had to keep her feelings buried, kept away as though they never existed. She would do it, she had to.

Besides, Mr. Fitz probably had a girlfriend or be married for all she knew. She had no way of knowing the difference. She didn't think she could ask Danny without raising suspicion on her part. She couldn't risk him knowing she had a crush on her English teacher, a teacher he had once had. How could she ever hope to explain her feelings? She didn't understand them. She was probably attracted to the hero complex he seemed to have around her. He reminded her so much of Wesley.

She held on to Danny's arm as they strolled through the grocery store and picked up a few groceries for the house. She and Danny were even more inseparable after the car accident. She didn't mind having him around a lot. He was very in tune with her feelings. She trusted Danny a lot, followed him blindly. She knew he had her best interest at heart.

"Did you pick up the cookies mom likes?" Aria asked as she turned her head in his direction and felt as he shook his head at her inquiry. She bit back a laugh, knowing she was irritating him. She did it for the hell of it. "How about those frozen dinners dad likes?"

Her fail attempts not to laugh was shattered as he blew out a hard breath and shot her a not so nice look.

"Yes mom, anything else?" he was mad she was trying to get a rise out of him for the fun of it. She reached up and kissed his cheek as an apology. She knew when she had gone too far. "Do you still want your cereal? I think its two aisles down".

"Relax, Danny. I'm just having a bit of fun with you," Aria said with a smile on her lips as she gave his arm a light squeeze. "And yes, I have to have my Cornflakes".

"How can I relax when you're antagonizing me?" Danny asked with a laugh despite his irritation. He and Aria were very similar in looks, especially having the same dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Are you going to be alright if I leave you here with the shopping cart?"

"Because you love me is how," Aria countered as she took control of the cart once he moved away. "Yes. I can search for my tea while you're gone".

He snorted, gave her a hug and one big kiss on the head.

"I do love you," his arms crushed her as he hugged her middle. "You're my baby sister".

She used her elbow to nudge his stomach hard for him to let her go, laughing when he gave a resounding "ouch".

"And I love you too, Danny," Aria said as she pushed him to leave. "I'm you're only sister, so go. I'll be fine".

She breathed a sigh of relief once he left her side to get what she wanted. Danny was definitely a protective older brother. She didn't mind it. She moved the shopping cart down the aisle, allowing her smell to direct her to the section that housed her brand of Tea. She came to a stop when the smell of Tea become overpowering, knowing she was there. She reached her hands out, fumbling with each box when her hands came into contact with it. She took her time lifting each box to her nose.

The Tea she was looking for had a distinct smell, it was vanilla blended with caramel favors. She moved down just a little, sniffing and lifting more Tea boxes. She felt a pair of eyes on her. She didn't let that distract from what she was doing. She was getting sick of being stared at like she was a foreign creature. Sometimes blindness wasn't a choice.

Her body went on high alert when a tall shadow fell over her, piercing her with its gaze. She tried not to panic, not sensing danger in the person who had come to stand beside her. Why were they staring? Why didn't they say something? She wouldn't bite, not much anyway. She focused on the person beside her, all the while searching through the Tea boxes. She didn't want to alert her admirer that she was observing them. They were some advantages to being blind.

She sniffed the air, her mind fizzing with all kinds of emotions when she recognized the scent. She smelt the air again, taking in the smell of smoke and nice smelling cologne. It was Mr. Fitz. She couldn't forget the way he smelled. It filled her head with air as well as tied her stomach in knots. Initially, her body relaxed, feeling safe in his presence. Her heart began to beat faster as wetness surged between her thighs. She blushed harshly as desire flowed through her veins, becoming short of breath as he continued to stand close to her.

Why did her body always betray her?

Did he know what she was feeling?

How he affected her?

She was thankful for the darkness to hide the swirling desire in her eyes if he were to see them.

"Mr. Fitz," Aria spoke softly, giving him an award winning smile. "What are you doing here?"

Stupid, she knew why he was there. He had to get groceries like she did.

She sensed his smile. Great!

"Hello, Ms. Montgomery," the sound of his deep scratchy voice curled her toes. She blushed again, feeling every part of face heat. She was acting awkwardly. He would find out if she kept up this behavior. He leaned across her as he peered into her shopping cart before bringing his eyes back to her. She shivered despite having knowledge of it. "I have come to pick up streaks and potatoes, because a friend of mine is cooking all his friends a dinner tonight. What about you? Who are you here with?"

Was it just her, or did he sound too invested in who she was there with? She shook the feeling off. There was no way he liked her. He couldn't possibly be jealous.

"Steaks and potatoes, sounds delicious. Who is your friend?" Aria couldn't believe she asked that. Did it sound too forward? She had no right to know. She was his student, not his friend. She hung her head, feeling mortified. His deep laugher had her lifting her head again, feeling better he wasn't offended. "And I'm here with my brother picking up a few items for home. Our parents are out of town this week".

Had she said too much?

He didn't need to know her life story.

"Ms. Montgomery, don't be afraid to ask me questions. I promise I'll answer them," she heard the amusement in his voice. "My friend, Hardy, who is a college buddy of mine is having a dinner at his house as a way to catch up with old friends. I just wanted to say hi as I saw you on my way out".

She liked his openness. He really was a great man.

"Phew". Aria couldn't help expressing her relief. It made him laugh again. "That was nice of you. You didn't have to".

"I wanted to," Mr. Fitz insisted as he moved closer to her so much so his body brushed hers. Her heart raced sporadically, her breath stammering. "What kind of Tea are you looking for? I can be of help".

She sucked in a breath, calming herself before answering him.

"The brand is Lipton, "Aria was glad she sounded normal, not wanting to give her crush on him away. She applauded herself. "On the front it's going to say black Tea made with real caramel".

She listened as he mumbled underneath his breath as his read off the labels. She looked over to the sound of his voice, nearly colliding with his face. She gasped as his mouth grazed her cheek, rousing her senses. He groaned and pulled back, breathing incredibly hard. She wet her ripe lips, holding a hand against her chest. It had been her fault. She was the one that had turned her head towards him. She hoped he wasn't angry with her.

"Here," Mr. Fitz voice was deeper, scratchier as he placed the box of Tea in her hands, and then he wrapped her fingers around it. "I'm sorry".

He was upset from the sound of his voice.

"Thanks," she couldn't bring herself to smile, still feeling the effects of his lips against her skin. "And why are you sorry? It was my fault. I was the one that turned my head in your direction".

He made a sound that said he disagreed.

"You're welcome, Ms. Montgomery," he said from a few steps away. Why had he moved? She felt bad enough. "Because it was my mouth that touched you and because I was standing too close to you".

She still couldn't understand why he was upset if it was a mistake.

"Mr. Fitz, why are you so upset about what just happened? It was a mistake, my mistake," She just couldn't let it go. "I don't understand".

She wasn't able to see he was afflicted.

"If you can't tell why I'm upset, then I can't tell you," Mr. Fitz didn't say this to be cruel. His eyes ran over Aria's pretty face, pausing where he had kissed her. "I think it best if you don't understand. Look, Ms. Montgomery, I'll see you in school next Monday".

Aria was left with her mouth agape, still figuring out why Mr. Fitz was so upset about kissing her by mistake. It wasn't like he had meant to. She'd been the one who had turned her head in his direction. She knew he wasn't interested in her that way. He couldn't be. He was her teacher. Just because she had a crush on him, didn't mean he had one on her.

**Yay, Aria has feelings for Ezra. What did you guys think of this chapter? Please review and let me know! I'm dying to read your comments. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Ezra **

Ezra puffed on his cigarette in deep thought as he flicked the ashes away carelessly. He couldn't stop thinking about Aria, couldn't stop thinking about a way he could help her. He hated how she was treated by her peers, by everyone who couldn't understand her situation. She was blind, not stupid. She had feelings.

Even some teachers treated her as though she didn't exist. He was ashamed of his colleagues that they would stoop so low and ignore a girl who was no different from their other students. He couldn't believe the injustice. They were supposed to be the adults, the role models. No wonder Aria's peers didn't respect her, treated her horribly.

He expelled the smoke from his lungs, reaching up to scratch his chin. He could never understand the cruelty of some people. Did it make them feel good to pick on people different from them? Did they get off on the thrill of it? He generally wanted to know. Sick is the word that came to mind. He had no time for idiotic people.

Aria didn't deserve any of it. She was nice, truly a great person. She was also very beautiful. He wasn't able to get the feel of her cheek out of his head. It had been an innocent kiss, an accident.

He hadn't meant to kiss her. The touch of her skin had felt good, an iciness against his burning lips. He wasn't able to shake that feeling. It wasn't easily forgotten. He'd felt that unmistakable tension between them, how it crackled through the air whenever they were together. It was soundless, a wave of unspoken attraction that caught them both off guard.

Ezra could admit that he wanted her. It was crazy, but he wanted Aria. He wasn't ashamed for being attracted to her. It didn't feel wrong to him; it felt as though it was meant to happen. He knew Aria would never feel the same way about him, how could she? She didn't know him. She didn't know the secret he was hiding. She didn't know he was Wesley's older brother, the person who had been responsible for the car accident, her blindness.

He felt guilty because of Wesley. How could he fall for her, when she had been Wesley's girlfriend? There was no excuse. If Wesley was alive he would hate him. If Wesley was alive he wouldn't have dared to develop feelings for Aria. He would have continued watching her from the shadows, a person that cared about her from afar. She wouldn't have known him still, wouldn't have met him unless she had his class.

Ezra didn't want to just sleep with Aria; he wanted more, much more. He wanted to tell her all about himself. He wanted to tell about Wesley, about him being in love with her. Was it love? Did he really love her? He wasn't even divorce. His divorce was being finalized.

He had never been the type to chest. It wasn't him, it wasn't who he was. Cheating was what killed his marriage to Jackie. Jackie had cheated with her boss, Raymond Barnes. Ezra had found out by catching them together in bed, their bed, in the same bed her and Ezra had shared. He had moved out of the house he and Jackie had shared, had brought together. It wasn't worth remaining in a marriage to a person he could no longer trust anymore.

Jackie had taught him a hard lesson, to not trust someone so blindly ever again. He had believed everything she had ever told him, had loved her, but the love had dwindle after a while. He should have left then. Should have just packed his bags and walked out on their marriage. He would have been better off, could have saved himself a lot of heartache.

He had a bad habit of letting people he cared about use him. He put out his cigarette, losing the taste for it. He didn't want to think about Jackie, didn't want to relive his marriage to her. They were over for a reason. He popped a few breath mints into his mouth just as a knocked sounded at his door.

Ezra opened up his door to find Aria standing in the hallway. He was shocked to see her there. She was lovely in every way. She wore a floral dress that dipped low and showed off her breasts, hugged her body in the right way, and flowed out around her ankles. Her feet were encased in gladiator sandals and her toes were painted in a pretty blue that matched her fingernails.

He finally pulled his eyes away and invited her inside as he took hold of her arm. He made her a comfortable place on the couch as he pushed piles of school work away. He went around tidy up a little as she folded up her walking stick and store it in her purse. He was glad she couldn't see how his apartment was in disarray, things store in the wrong places. He was still caught off guard she was at his apartment. How had she gotten there? He wouldn't believe her brother had brought her.

He hated how his apartment smelled of smoke, the air thick and suffocating. He went into the kitchen to get her a bottle of water from the refrigerator, and then he placed it into her hands, wrapping her slim fingers around it. He took the chair opposite her, his eyes going back to her pretty face. He was nervous about her being there, wishing he could ask her to leave, but he wouldn't. She had come all this way to see him. He had to know why she had come to see him.

"I know you're probably thinking this is not only unsuspected, but also inappropriate for me to just show up at your place," Aria said as she clutched the water bottle to her chest, turning her head in his direction. "I just had to see you".

Ezra didn't know what to think, his hand sweeping through his hair as he shifted in the chair.

"How did you get here, Ms. Montgomery?" Ezra asked in his deep scratchy voice as he tore his ocean blue eyes from her face to roam over her body. "What was so important that you had to see me?"

How did she know where he lived?

"I took the bus. It wasn't hard. I just followed the directions that were given to me," Aria said as she licked her ripe full lips, biting down gently. "I just wanted to know what had you so upset over the kiss. It was an accident. I was standing too close to you".

The feel of her soft cheek rushed back to him, causing him to frown. He didn't want to think about the softness of her cheek when she was sitting across from him. He trusted himself, but he didn't want to take that chance of blurting something out, something he had no right to say. He was already her teacher. He had to see her every day in class. He was already in love with her, a love she would never reciprocate.

"I wish you hadn't done that. You could have been hurt, or worse," he couldn't keep from sounding overprotective. She smiled, warming his heart. He had to be careful, couldn't let her know he was in love with her. "I'm a teacher first, Aria and to have been in that type of situation doesn't look good, especially with you being a student of mine. Yes, it was an accident, but it shouldn't have happened either way. I hope that clears it up for you".

"It's nice of you to care about me, but being blind doesn't mean I don't still no my way around Rosewood, "Aria said, touched by his kindness. His generosity was never lost on her. It just made her crush on him harder. "I just didn't understand why you got upset, but now I know why".

"Ms. Montgomery, I assure you, I never thought that," Ezra said plainly, wanting her to know he didn't think she was incapable of getting around on her own. "And I'm glad you do".

He wanted another cigarette, but he held off on it, not wanting to smoke around Aria. It was a nasty habit, and he didn't want Aria disgusted by him.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked quietly, he almost didn't hear her. "And you can say no if you want. I just heard a lot of rumors about what you looked like, but I want to know for myself. Will it be okay if touch your face?"

He didn't know if he should allow her to touch him. He didn't want her finding about his feelings. He knew she wouldn't understand knew she'll be afraid if she found out. Fear choked him like hands wrapped around his neck. His palms grew sweaty as he wiped them against his jean-clad thighs.

"Sure," his smile tight as he got up from the chair and walked in front of her. "Where do you want me?"

He hoped he wasn't making the wrong decision.

"Come here," Aria grasped his hands with hers, drawing him down beside her on the couch. She turned her body toward him as she lifted her hands to his face. "And by the way, my hands are clean".

He chuckled, the sound going mute once her hands moved against his face, her fingers lightly grazing every inch of his face. He stayed extra still, breathing hard as he bit his bottom lip. Her hands felt nice, his heart beating hard against his chest as her fingers trailed around his mouth, tracing the shape of them. Her fingers drifted upward towards his eyes and eyebrows, outlining them with her smallish hands. He shivered when she touched his forehead, before running her fingers through his dark shoulder length hair.

"I hope I lived up to those rumors," he said as her hands fell away from his face. Her scent had him light-headed in need of air. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the waffles and syrup fragrance that came from her. "Then again, I am hideous".

She laughed softly, bubbling laughs they were musical to Ezra's ears. She had a really nice laugh. Then again, she was a pretty girl. He liked that the sound matched her looks. His eyes fell to her pouty lips, wanting to press his mouth against them, to know what it felt like to kiss her, to have his tongue inside her mouth.

"You did," Aria said as twisted off the cap to the bottle of water. "And I may be blind, but you're definitely not hideous. You're… gorgeous".

She had called him gorgeous.

He knew he was nice-looking.

But did she mean it?

He tried not to think about it.

"I guess I have those rumors to thank," Ezra said as pulled his eyes away from her mouth. "I don't think I have ever been called gorgeous. Handsome yes, I have been called that, but never gorgeous".

"I could never figure out what you looked like, but those rumors gave me a picture of how you looked, "Aria said, blushing bright red, and her hands toyed with the bottle in her hands. "Maybe gorgeous wasn't the correct word to use. If you don't mind me asking, what color is your hair? The texture kind of remains me of my own".

"Now you have a clear picture of how I look. You finally have a face to match the voice," he said in his deep scratchy voice, stilling her wandering hands as he placed his on hers, not realizing his fingers were brushing hers. "And I don't mind. My hair is the same shade as yours".

Her smile wouldn't leave her lips as her hands trembled. She didn't pull them away, her chest rising and falling rapidly as a gasp let her mouth. He could feel even now, could feel the tension circling around them, teasing them senselessly. He wanted to lean over and kiss her but he didn't. He knew how to keep his impulses in check. He had never been ruled by his impulses.

He knew that he was her teacher, and that she was still his student. He knew that crossing a line with her wouldn't end well, that he would cause a lot of problems. He didn't want to scare her away. She was comfortable being alone with him and he didn't want to ruin it. That unspoken attraction was tempting him but he wouldn't succumb to it. He wasn't easily swayed, especially not by his hormones. He was one guy that could keep it in his pants.

Ezra didn't know what to do when Aria moved her head towards his face, preparing to kiss him. He didn't want to push her away, didn't want to hurt her feelings. He could sense the unsureness in her as she got closer, much closer to his face that he could smell her pepper minted breath. He unwillingly closed his eyes, a hoarse groan emitted from his mouth as she touched her lips to his. He wanted to kiss her back, but he didn't dare. She pushed harder against his mouth, wanting him to respond. He didn't, biting down hard on his tongue to keep his mouth closed.

"I believe I better go," Aria said in breathy voice as she tore her mouth away. His eyes re-opened, catching sight of the dejected look that played across her pretty face. "I'm sorry. I never meant to do that. I feel… completely stupid. I got to go. Danny is probably wondering where I am".

She bounced up from the couch, fumbling inside her purse to retrieve her walking stick as she unfolded it in a hasty manner, and then she began walking over to the door. He got up and went after her, still feeling the tingle of her touch on his mouth. He sensed her agitation, sensed how humiliated she felt. He caught her up to her, slowing down her process as he grabbed her around the arm to stop her hast. He didn't want her hurting herself as she tried to get away from him. He understood her frustration, knew just how she felt. He knew it wasn't easy to ignore the attraction between them.

"Ms. Montgomery, slow down," Ezra commanded deeply, his strong fingers curling around her arm, his fingertips caressing the exposed skin. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

He could read the panic on her face. She had gone white as a sheet, looking on the verge of fainting.

"Please don't hate me," Aria begged as she listened to his breathing. "Thanks, but I'm okay taking the bus".

Of course he didn't hate her.

"I don't hate you, Ms. Montgomery," Ezra assured her shaking form. "Are you sure?"

"That's good to hear," Aria gave a nervous laugh, before wetting her lips with her tongue. "Positive. I want to ride the bus".

He used the hand that wasn't gripping her arm to open up the door. He pulled his hand away as he delivered her over the threshold.

"Ms. Montgomery, I don't want you to think that I'm rejecting you, because I'm not," Ezra wanted to make her understand the seriousness of the situation. "It's just that this can't happen, not ever. I'm your teacher, and you're my student. Crossing that line would just complicate things between us".

She nodded her head, and then she started down the hall, her walking stick tapping almost silently against the floor. He watched her. He wanted to make sure she got outside safely. He slumped against the frame of the door, his hand twitching for a cigarette. He touched his fingers to his lips, remembering the touch of her mouth on his.

**Omg, he loves her. What did you guys think of this chapter? Love it, I really do. I especially like it because it's so different from all my other stories. I just love this version of Ezria more. Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Aria**

Aria hadn't known what she had been thinking by kissing Mr. Fitz. His was a teacher, her teacher, someone of authority. She didn't want to face him. She wouldn't be able to live down the shame. She had acted on her feelings towards him, knowing there would be repercussions.

She really thought she could keep her crush on him in check. Fat chance of that happening with what she had done. She had made a move on a teacher. It was against the rules, but also against the law. She had really blown it, humiliating herself in the process. It was a cowardly thought, but at least she could hide behind her blindness.

She had forced herself on him, shame crept into her bones. It a nice thought, but she couldn't run from this. Mr. Fitz had been nice to her, generous. She had ruined it. She just hadn't been able to help herself, needing to kiss him almost desperately it seemed. The feel of his lips against hers—had been amazing.

Still lost in her thoughts, she ran fingers across her bottom lip, before running them up to trace over her top one. She breathed in deeply, before releasing an almost shaky breath. She didn't want to think of it as a mistake, it wasn't. She had meant to do it. She didn't do anything on impulse.

Aria's fingers tweaked the owl necklace hanging from around her neck, her fingers trekking over the shape of it. She tuned out the sound of the radio as she drove to school with Danny. She was awfully quiet, but she couldn't help it. She was rather content with her thoughts, thoughts about Mr. Ezra Fitz. She still couldn't believe what she had done.

Heat rushed to her cheeks, tinting her smooth pale skin as the taste of him filled her nose and mouth. It was like his smell and taste were imprinted on her brain. The smell and taste of cigarettes, smoke, and nice smelling cologne couldn't be easily forgotten. Smoking was not only a way to get killed, but it was a distasteful habit. With Mr. Fitz, she couldn't find it offensive.

She wished she had been able to see his apartment. It had smelled of him. She had been crazy to go there, but she had to, had to see what had him so upset. The journey hadn't been a cake walk around the park, but she had made it there in one piece. She didn't fear wandering around Rosewood on her own. Rosewood was a safe place.

Her fingers stilled on her necklace, remembering these same fingers had run over Mr. Fitz's chiseled features. Her breath stilled in her chest until she remembered to breathe. The beating of her heart was skittery at the thought of his looks. He was more gorgeous than what those rumors had mentioned. And his hair had felt silky and thick; the soft strands coiling around her slim fingers as she'd ran her hands through them.

Now she had her own picture of him. Even though she couldn't see his ocean blue eyes, she knew they only enhanced his looks. Yeah he felt older than her, but not that much older. She remembered the calculations of her fingers running over his face, totaling him up to be in his mid to late twenties. She was confident in her calculations. A ghostly smile stretched her mouth, making her even prettier than what she was.

The motion of the car slowed, and then came to a stop, telling her they had reached the school. The smile left her, apprehension bubbling in her belly as she tensed up. She wasn't ready for the whispers, the laughter, or the pairs of eyes staring at her. She got out the car and unfolded her walking stick from her purse, hearing as the end of the stick hit hard pavement. She could already sense the eyes, hear the whispers aimed her way as she walked up to Danny and took hold of his arm.

Whispers and stares followed their progress up to the humongous building that was Rosewood high. She tried not to let them bother her. She wasn't self-conscious of her appearance, still remembering what she looked like. Her short hair was styled in a stylish Mohawk that gave life to her china doll features, and her face a more youthful glow. She wore a shirt that exposed her milky white back, a skirt that highlighted her long shapely legs, and a pair of flats adorned her dainty feet.

She could sense the tension in Danny, boiling up to the surface. She could tell he was getting annoyed at all the looks on them. She was annoyed also, hating all the attention. She gave pressure to his arm, soothing his agitation. It worked. She could feel the tension leave his body as he huffed out the breath he seemed to be holding.

She was glad she was able to keep him calm. The last thing she wanted was for him to get in trouble for kicking their asses. Their peers were rude and cruel, thinking it was funny to pick on a blind girl. She could feel their looks of scorn trailing down the hallway as she headed in the direction of her English class. Once more, they were judging her, blaming her. She knew they would always blame her, especially for Wesley's death and her for own blindness. She would never win with them.

It was hard, but she could handle all their snickers, glares and whispers, but not their hands on her. She hated when they pushed her around when she was alone and by herself. It wasn't the girls that touched her, but the boys. She found their hands rough, clumsy, and dirty. She felt sick to her stomach whenever they would touch her.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked in a tight voice, running his brown eyes over her face. "I'm sick of all their stares and whispers about you. I want to just kick their asses and be done with it all".

"I'm fine," her own voice was strained as she turned her head to look over at Danny. "And please don't. It's not worth getting into any trouble".

She could tell her words still didn't placate his irritation.

"No, you're not," he could see through her facade. He always could. "Will you let me know if they bother you again? They won't try anything if I'm around. They know I would fuck their asses up".

She knew they wouldn't. Danny was part of the school wrestling team. He was the captain, one of the best on the team. He was sure to get scouted by many universities. She was proud of him.

"You could always see through me," Aria said, it wasn't a compliment. "You know I will".

It was a lie.

She wouldn't mess up his chances to get into a good school. She could handle her own problems. That even sounded like a lie. Going to the principal office would just make it worse. She wasn't ready for that. She wouldn't risk their hate even more, all because she ran and told on them.

"I'm supposed to, I'm your brother," he said as though it was what counted. She kissed his check, reaching up to hug his neck and hold him tight. She didn't want to let go. "It's my job to protect you".

It was her job to protect him too.

"Yes, my protective older brother, the person I love most in the world," Aria teased as she released her hold on him. "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid".

"I'll try not to," Danny didn't believe in making promises he couldn't keep. "But they have one time to get out of line, and then it's all over. There won't be any talking, but fists flying".

She kissed his cheek again before heading inside her classroom, taking her time to find her seat. She ignored their stares, the whispers, and the little snide remarks aimed at her. She didn't come to school for that. She came to learn, to graduate. She felt as a tall shadow fell over her, submerging her in smoke and nice smelling cologne. She quelled her jitters, refusing to look up at Mr. Fitz.

His closeness was nice, calming. She felt safe whenever he was around. She couldn't hate herself for it. She listened intently as he began to discuss the day's topics. She loved the way he taught, the sound of his deep and scratchy voice that made her hot and ache all over.

Aria never thought about sex with anyone else but Wesley. She found it funny how that all seemed to change. She wanted to sleep with Mr. Fitz, to have him be her first. She somehow knew he would be kind, gentle. She shook her head, thinking the idea outrageous.

She didn't know him, but she knew he would never sleep with one of his students. She couldn't say that she blamed him. It would not only cost him his job, but it would cause him to go to jail. Besides, she had heard he was married. Why hadn't he told her? Why had he kept it a secret? She felt incredibly stupid, like she had been punched in the stomach. Of course someone like him would be married, taken.

She reached into her bag, rummaging through the contents as she searched for her laptop and pulled it out. Her fingers ran over the Braille keyboard, writing down what Mr. Fitz wrote down on the blackboard as he called it out. She loved how he always seemed to accommodate her whenever he taught. He was always very attentive to her needs. She was staring to fall in love with his kindness and generosity.

She didn't intend to eavesdrop, but she could hear hushed whispers at her back. For once they weren't talking about her. Her ears really perked up when she heard Wesley's name. She wondered why his name was even brought up. Had they known him? She didn't even know them. She knew all of Wesley's friends.

Aria's fingers stopped moving across the keyboard when she heard Mr. Fitz's name called out next by them. What had he to do with Wesley? Had Mr. Fitz known Wesley? Had he taught him? Wesley had never once brought it up. She broke out in cold sweat when she heard them say they were related, that Mr. Fitz and Wesley were brothers. Her breath coming in ragged pants as she kept her hands from shaking. She felt silly, stupid that she hadn't guessed it. Mr. Fitz reminded her of Wesley.

How could they be brothers? Wesley hadn't mentioned he had ever had a brother. Why wouldn't Mr. Fitz tell her? He had to know she had been Wesley's girlfriend. Everyone had known. She felt sick for kissing him; he was Wesley's older brother. She couldn't focus on her work, her heart hammering away at her. She tried to keep calm, to not overreact. Now she knew why he was so kind and generous to her, it was because she was Wesley's girlfriend. He felt sorry for her, for the poor helpless blind girl, the idiot who couldn't see anymore.

She tuned out the rest of the conversation, not wanting to hear anymore. How could she have a crush on Wesley's brother? It was nuts. She would never have betrayed Wesley like that had she known. It all made sense now, the kindness, generosity and protectiveness, and his attention. It was all an act. Why had he done this? Did he get off on screwing her over? She couldn't believe this. She didn't want to believe he could do something like this, to keep such a big secret from her. She felt numb, cold as though she was a corpse being put into the ground. It hurt, the pain resounding through her chest as she felt the tears slipping down her face. If only her sunshades would hide them, keep them a secret.

She packed her things away, her hands flying over them blindly as she stuffed everything into her bag. She unfolded her walking stick as she got up in the middle of Mr. Fitz's speech. She could hear all the whisper surrounding her, but she didn't care as she walked towards the door, wanting to leave with every nerve in her body. She was moving so fast she almost tripped, hearing the laughter behind her as she turned the knob and opened the door. Mr. Fitz called after her, but she didn't turn back, didn't stop.

Aria couldn't stop the tears, using her walking stick and the side of the wall to guide her through the quiet hallways. She could hear running feet behind her, but she didn't stop, didn't look back. She needed to get away. She was sick of all the lies, all the hated stares and whispers behind her back, and unwanted touches from the boys who bothered her. She nearly squeaked when she felt a hand close around her arm, stilling her movement.

She knew that tall shadow, knew that smell, and knew that voice. She tried to shake his hold on her, but she couldn't. He wouldn't let go. He held her close to his body as he pulled her into an empty classroom. She could hear how out of breath he was. She bet he wished he had given up smoking. The nasty comment made her feel bad. She hated herself for loving the feel of his body against hers, the way he towered over her.

"What's the matter?" Mr. Fitz in his deep-set scratchy voice, the sound sending thrills of awareness down her spine. "Did someone say something to you?"

She didn't want his concern. She hated it. It was all an act. He had deceived her in the worse possible way. He had lied about his identity, kept the fact that he was Wesley's older brother from her. It had been her right to know.

"Everything is the matter!" Aria cried loudly, squirming in his hold. "You lied to me. You're Wesley's older brother. Why would you keep that a secret from me?"

He sighed. She could sense the sadness on his face.

"I'm sorry that you found out that way. I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I just could never find the right way to tell you," Mr. Fitz's voice took on a somber tone. "Believe me, I hate myself for it. I never wanted to hurt you in this way, to deceive you. I never wanted to break your trust in me".

She wanted to believe him. She really did, but she didn't know if she could.

"Was it all an act, all the kindness, generosity and protectiveness, and all the attention that you showered me with?" Aria was in hysterics now. It cut him deep, his ocean blue eyes filled with pain that he had hurt in this way. The shattered look on her pretty face just about killed him. It felt as though someone had run a sword through his heart and twisted it in deep. "Did you feel sorry for me? Was it all pity?"

"No, what I feel towards you isn't pity, Ms. Montgomery," Mr. Fitz's voice pleaded with her to forgive him, to believe him. "I care about you so much. I care about you in way that I shouldn't".

In what way did he mean?

More than a student is what he meant?

She couldn't allow herself to think it.

She stopped her struggles against him, wanting to ask what he meant. Even after everything she still liked him. Was it wrong? Was she insane? She didn't care if she was. She couldn't stop what she felt, even after he had hurt her. She wanted him.

"In what way do you mean?" Aria asked with a sniffle and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I'm not a helpless blind girl".

For a second she thought he wouldn't answer.

"In a way that's inappropriate," Mr. Fitz said deeply, the scratchiness more pronounced than ever. "I don't ever see you that way. You're so strong, so courageous. I admire your strength".

He liked her liked her. She couldn't believe it. She thought he would never return her feelings. She was aware of his fingers grasping hers, aware of his breath bathing her neck and the way he smelled so good, and the way he stared at even though she couldn't see it, but she could sense it, could sense everything between them. The air crackled with the unspoken attraction between them.

She feared it.

"How come Wesley never told me about you?" Aria asked quietly, wanting to keep her mind off the attraction between them. "Did you guys not get along?"

He grasped her fingers tight with his, his eyes stammering over her face as he took in how pretty she was. He wanted to see her big brown eyes. He didn't about the scars. They were still lovely even damaged.

"Because I was a horrible older brother to him and because I didn't get along with our father or his mother. We're half-brothers," Mr. Fitz sounded ashamed. "I not only took out my frustrations on our father and step-mother, but also on Wes. I regret it. I knew how much he looked up to me. I loved him, I did. I just never showed it".

Aria couldn't help wincing at that information. It sounded horrible. Siblings were supposed to get along, to love one another. She valued her relationship with Danny. She couldn't imagine not ever showing Danny her love for him.

"Wesley was a great person, why would you treat him so terribly?" Aria sounded angry. "Did you hate him that much?"

She felt as he flinched, a breath rattling through his body as he thought of something to say to her.

"I knew that, but it was very complicated. I was an angry person then, but that doesn't excuse my behavior towards Wes," Mr. Fitz said as his hands framed her face, his fingers sending shivers through her body. "No, I told you I loved him".

"I don't know what to say," Aria said with confusion marring her pretty features. "I don't know what to think of this information".

His fingers roamed her face, trailing lightly as butterflies filled her stomach. She could scarcely breathe. She loved the feel of his hands on her, the way his smelled filled her nostrils. She gasped when his fingers skimmed across her pouty ripe lips, before they fell away as though they had never been there. She liked him so much.

"Say that you believe me," his deep voice rumbled in his throat. "Say that you don't hate me".

She didn't know how to say it. Confusion still gripped her. She didn't know what to say, didn't know if she could even speak. Her mouth felt glued together. Why was she speechless? She tried to move her mouth, to form the words, but nothing came out.

"It's okay. You need time to process everything. I understand," Mr. Fitz said as he squeezed her fingers, before letting them go. "Do you want to transfer out my class? I won't stop you if that's what you want to do".

She shook her head no. It wasn't what she wanted.

"Do you want to walk back to class with me?" Mr. Fitz was so considerate, a trait that he and Wesley both shared. "Or do you still need some time?"

"I think I still need some time," Aria's voice sounded hoarse; groggy as through she had just woken up. "I'll be fine here by myself".

"Okay, it's whatever you want," Mr. Fitz said as he walked over to the door to leave the classroom, and then he turned back around. "Even though I feared telling you my connection to Wes, I wanted you to know me for me, and not just because I was Wesley's older brother".

A shuddering breath ran through her as she heard the sound of the door shut behind him. It took all of her effort to keep upright, the fear of falling to the floor unnerved her. She didn't know what to do about Mr. Fitz's betrayal. He had kept something important from her. He had made a mistake, but she knew she could forgive him. She liked him that much. And she did know him for him.

**What did you guys think about that? Please review and let me know your thoughts! I wasn't planning to reveal Ezra's connection to Wesley so soon, but it just happened as I wrote this chapter. And I really do love this story. It's different, a great love story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Ezra**

He knew he should have told her from the beginning about his connection to Wesley. Aria had had a right to know. Why had he kept the fact that he was Wes's older brother a secret? Now she didn't trust him. He didn't blame her. He didn't know what to do, how to fix it.

He didn't know if Aria would ever forgive him. He lit a cigarette, needing something to quell his nerves. He inhaled the smoke, holding it in his mouth, before releasing it out in puffs of air. Smoking always calmed him, kept him balanced. It was crazy how much he depended on it.

Ezra puffed harder, closing his eyes as the smoke swirled around his nose as he exhaled deeply. He hadn't meant to hurt Aria, to cause her much pain. He loved her, loved a girl he could never have. It didn't matter if she felt something towards him too. He had destroyed that now.

He flicked the ashes down into the ashtray, grasping the short cigarette between his index finger and middle fingers and brought it back to his mouth. How had she known Wesley was her brother? Who had told her? Had it been one of the other students? He bet his money on it. He'd hated the look of pain and hurt that had been displayed on her pretty face, a face that was so incredibly lovely that it hurt his eyes. He couldn't stop beating himself up about it. He knew he had screwed up.

Ezra didn't want Aria thinking he had been using her. He didn't pity her. Everything he felt towards her was real, honest in every way. He was in love with her. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to scare her away. He was supposed to be her teacher, the adult. He couldn't have a relationship with any student.

Being near Aria was becoming harder for him every second and every minute of the day. He had to keep his feelings in check, couldn't let anything slip, and couldn't let anyone catch on to how he felt about the pretty blind girl in his class. Being around her was both a blessing and a curse. He didn't want her to hate him, to start thinking less of him. Just being able to touch her was enough.

He hadn't set out to deceive her. He hated that word, hated how it sounded bad. He had told her the truth, that he had wanted her to get to know him for him, and not because he was Wesley's brother. Her tears and her opinion of him had broken something inside of him, something he feared would never return. He expelled more smoke from his lungs, wanting to forget how he had hurt her.

He stubbed the cigarette out once he finished, and then he ran hands through his hair as he thought of way to make it up to Aria. Many ideas formed in his mind, things he could tell her, personal things about him. He had nothing else to hide, except for the fact he had caused the accident that had killed Wes and left her blind. He would tell her, but it wouldn't be now. He still needed more time, time for her to get to know him better.

Ezra stepped out his car, making sure all the doors were locked, and then he walked into the school building. The hallways were always crowded. He tied his hair back in a ponytail, before sliding on his reading glasses as he walked inside his classroom. He looked down at his watch. He still had a couple more minutes before class started. He graded last minute essays that had to be passed back out at the end of class.

He was in the process of marking the last page, when Aria walked through the door. He looked up, his ocean blue eyes looking her over. She looked well, well rested. He didn't know if she would even talk to him. He knew she sensed him, knew she knew his scent by heart. She was so pretty, everything about her was beautiful.

He got from behind his desk and put his glasses away, before walking over to her. He allowed his hand to close around her arm, guiding her to her chair, and then he let her go and took a step back. His eyes ran over her again, taking in the loose fitted blouse she had on that shaped her breasts and flat stomach, the pair of tight jeans that hugged her thighs and well-tone legs, and a pair of flip-flops that exposed her pretty feet and the toes that were painted a beautiful green. He tore his eyes away, but it was already too late. She had caught him staring. She had sensed it.

"I want to know things about you," Aria said as she put her walking stick away. "I just need to know more about you".

"Sure, what do you want to know about me?" Ezra asked his voice deep and scratchy as he sat down at the desk next to hers. "I'll tell you anything you want to know".

That made her smile.

"I don't care," Aria said as she shrugged her shoulders and turned her head in his direction. "I just have this strong desire to know you".

His breath caught, his heart raced. He could feel the unspoken attraction crackle between them, sizzling around their heads. He had this urge to touch her, this ache in his body to possess her. He held off on doing that, not wanting to scare her. He took in her scent, his nostrils flaring crazily as the scent of waffles and syrup attacked his nose.

"I went to Hollis College. I majored in English which is why I'm able to teach here," Ezra started off with something simple. "I'm twenty-seven years old. I don't like the rain. My favorite season is winter, I love being out in the cold".

"What else?" Aria asked eagerly, her ripe lips pulled up into a smile. "What else don't I know about you?"

He couldn't help smiling at her eagerness, her eagerness to know more about him.

"I have to wear reading glasses, but I don't mind it. It's not so bad," Ezra couldn't hide the smile in his voice. "I love animals, but I don't have any pets. I don't have the time or the patience".

"More," she laughed, the musical sound filling his ears warmly. "There have to be more you're not telling me".

"You already that I love fish, but you don't know that I also love Vanilla ice cream, especially with a spoon," he laughed as he caught her blush. She was cute. "I don't drink alcohol. I hate it. My favorite TV channel is the discovery channel".

"Do you have any favorite authors?" Aria asked as she crossed her milky white legs that left his mouth dry. "I used to read a lot, but not as much. It's hard to find books in Braille".

"Yes, of course. I have so many," Ezra said as he scratched his chin in thought, remembering all the authors he liked. "There's, Edgar Allen Poe, Nathaniel Hawthorne and Emily Dickinson, E.E. Cummings, Willa Cather and Robert Frost, Amy Tan, and Alice Walker".

"Wow, that's impressive," Aria was full admiration. "I'm intrigued".

"Don't be," Ezra said modestly as a smile formed on his mouth. He dragged his eyes from her legs to look back into her pretty youthful face. "It's called an Obsessive-compulsive disorder. I have this constant need to devour everything I read, to have everything in order. I do insane things sometimes, but it's normal with this type of disorder, but I like that it makes me different from anyone else. There's nothing wrong with being different".

"No, there is not," Aria agreed with him, reaching over to place her hand on top of his. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, loving the feel of her skin against his. "I liked that you told me this about yourself. It was something really personal".

"I think that's all the time we have," Ezra said as he removed his hand from under hers as other students piled into the classroom. He got up and moved away, not missing her disappointed face. "Okay class, I need for everyone to get out their textbook and turned to chapter five".

His mind stayed on Aria throughout the class period. He eyes would always seek her out, running over her pretty face and body. He made himself concentrate on teaching the daily objective, hating that his time had been cut short with her. He couldn't wait to have another moment alone with her. He ached to have her, to kiss and touch her, but he wouldn't do it unless she allowed it.

**I loved that Ezra told Aria more about himself. How about you? Review and let me know your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Aria**

Aria's head was spinning out of control as she thought of Mr. Fitz, her English teacher, a man that she crushed on shamelessly. She had never felt such strong desire to have to someone, to have that person inside of her. It wasn't just about wanting sex, but how she had connected with him mentally and emotionally. Her need scared her. She had never been this out of control before.

There was nothing she could do to quell the aches, the pulsating in her veins, or the throbbing between her legs. It took great effort to control her hormones whenever she was around him. She didn't want to end up kissing him again. She didn't think she could live done the shame for a second time.

Her feelings for him were interfering with her sleep. It kept her tossing and turning all night. There was no remedy for it. She was glad for the sunshades, didn't want her parents, or Danny noticing the big circles around her eyes. She had felt the bags underneath her eyes.

She'd noticed how he would stare at her, how he came to stand in front of her in class, or how he would find some reason to touch her. She didn't mind. She really liked his attention. She liked him. She really wanted to kiss him again, to have his tongue inside her mouth as he kissed her back.

Aria knew she had to stop thinking about Mr. Fitz. That she had to stop having these thoughts about him. She knew it wasn't right, but she couldn't help it. It was like she had no control over herself. Even in class her head would follow the sound of his voice as he would move around the classroom, the deep scratchy sound making her heart pitter-patter inside her chest.

She tapped away at the keys on her laptop as she wrote up her essay for English class. Her paper was about her reflection on the play 'The Glass Menagerie' by Tennessee Williams. She had to write an in-depth reflection about all of the three main characters, Amanda Wingfield, Laura Wingfield, and Tom Wingfield. It was challenging but she was up to it, loving the silence that the library offered. She was the only student around. She had chosen the table all the way to the back where they were nothing but rolls of tall bookshelves surrounding her, a nice little alcove that hid her person from view.

Aria wanted to get a good grade, wanted to impressive Mr. Fitz in the process. She was already passing the class with flying colors. She liked how he wasn't coddling her, wasn't just giving her a free pass because of her blindness. He corrected her paper work and gave her plenty enough time to make it back up. He wasn't ever harsh with his comments as he read to her what he wrote, saying she could do better, and told her a way she could improve. She always took his advice, knowing he only wanted to help her.

She wasn't doing too well in her two other classes, Algebra II and Environmental Science. She had gotten a tutor, someone to help her improve her current grades. She was doing well now under their advisement now. She was happy with all the progress she had made. Her peers didn't give her such a hard time anymore, thanking her lucky stars for small favors. All though they still stared at her and whispered behind her back.

She put all her things away once she was done, and then she got out her walking stick from her purse and got up from the table as she prepared to leave the quiet library. She had only stayed after school to get her essay done. She still had some time to kill. Danny was still in wrestling practice. She debated on walking down to Mr. Fitz's classroom, but then changed her mind at the last minute. She couldn't. It would seem weird, would seem like she was stalking him. She wasn't that desperate.

Aria headed to the school's indoor pool, fancying a swim. The chlorine water and its temperature would keep her mind from Mr. Fitz. She stripped down to her underwear and took out off her sunshades, before climbing down the ladder and waddled her way through the soothing water that came to her neck. She dove under, feeling as the rush of water clogged her nose and ears as she started out with light strokes as she pushed up from the wall. She loved the sound of the splashing water, the way that it enclosed her body as though it was a protective shield trying to keep her safe.

She bobbed in and out of the water as though she was a fish, her strokes growing stronger as she moved her arms and kicked her legs. She couldn't see that she wasn't alone. Mr. Fitz was quietly watching the pretty girl from the sideline. He had on his swim trunks and a towel slung around his neck, his well-defined upper torso glistening with water droplets. He had been there way before her. He didn't say anything, not wanting to spook her.

Aria swam for a few more seconds, before breaking the surface as she lifted her head up from the water, and then climbed up the ladder to get out the pool. She wiped the water from her face and took in deep calming breaths as she slowly made her way over to the bench where she had left her clothes and other things. She patted herself down with the large towel that had been in her handbag, before tying it around her slender waist. She had a sneaky suspicion that someone else was there with her, watching her. She honed in on her senses, using her ears and smell to identify the unknown person. As though he could sense what she was doing, Mr. Fitz walked up to her.

Aria's nostrils flared as she identified that smell, that scent. It warmed her insides, made her heart flutter as she blushed fiercely. It was Mr. Fitz. She felt the tall shadow fall over her, encasing her like a cocoon. How long had he been there? Had he seen her stripping down to her underwear? She knew he had. She could feel his eyes trekking over her lazily, taking in her wet appearance. She wasn't able to see how his ocean blue eyes darkened with want. It would have caused her to lose her breath.

"How long have you been here?" Aria inquired in a playful manner as she turned her head in his direction. "I couldn't sense you until now".

Mr. Fitz tore his eyes from her soaked-clad body, before answering her.

"A few minutes before you did," He said in a voice that was deep and scratchy, and thick. "You swim well. Have you taken lessons?"

Gasping breaths left her mouth as the place between her legs tingled, ached with need as her nipples strained against the front of her small tank top.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Aria asked breathless, before wetting her red lips. "And yes, when I was very little. My parents thought it was only fitting that both of their kids learned how to swim. They felt it was essential".

His eyes didn't miss the erect nipples that pushed against her shirt, or the visible outline of her pear-shaped breasts. He swallowed hard, telling himself to focus on her face. Not her body.

"I didn't want to frighten you". He swallowed hard again, struggling to control his body's urges. He was rock hard. "Your parents were smart".

"You don't frighten me," Aria admitted softly, a smile gracing her pouty lips as she peered up at him. It was the first time she wasn't scared about anyone noticing her damaged eyes, the scars surrounding them. Mr. Fitz didn't make her feel self-conscious about herself. He made her feel comfortable in her own skin. "I thought so".

"I should frighten you," Mr. Fitz said guiltily, seeing the frown that shaped her pretty mouth. "I think it would be best if I left now".

Aria jumped up and reached out to catch his arm with her slim fingers as she wrapped them around him. She swooned as she felt his closeness, felt his body heat. She could sense that he was only wearing swim trunks. She pale cheeks flushed with heat, her stomach doing somersaults. She moved closer to him, her body brushing up against his, not missing his slight intake of breath, or the very audible groan that sounded deep in his chest.

"Why, why should I be afraid of you?" Aria spoke in a hoarse voice as her skin brushed against his. His naked skin felt amazing. She wanted to feel all of him. "I don't want you to go".

Mr. Fitz stared down at her helplessly, caressing her pretty face as he fought with his body. He didn't want this. Not yet. His divorce still wasn't finalized, and he was still her teacher. He wanted to kiss her, to kiss every square inch of her pretty milky white skin. To sheathed himself deep inside her body. He wanted to make love to her, but he couldn't' risk it, at least not yet anyway.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Just forget that I said anything," Mr. Fitz said in that deep scratchy way of his, brushing off his previous comment. "And I have to. School hours are over, and I have to leave".

"I can't". Aria had no idea why she had said that, her breath stilling inside her chest. She couldn't keep it inside anymore. She had to say something, had to admit what was happening between them. "Don't you feel it too, this unspoken attraction between us?"

He wished she hadn't said it.

"You can," Mr. Fitz said thickly, not wanting to hear her said the word can't. He'd never liked that word. "Yes, but there is nothing you or I can do about it. I'm your teacher, and you're my student. Nothing can ever happen between us. We can't let it".

There he went using the word can't.

He calmly removed her fingers from around his arm and left. Aria was left alone, left to deal with her fast beating heart. It wasn't just her. He felt something too. He had feelings for her too.

**Aria is one smart girl. She knows Mr. Fitz has feelings for her too. Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Please review and let me know! And I just love this version of Ezra. He's more in control of his feelings. He doesn't let it rule him. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ezra**

He wished she hadn't said it, wished she hadn't spoken the true that had been lying just beneath the surface. He wanted to remove her words, to erase them from his mind. It was all he could think about. She had no idea what she did to him. It seemed loving her just wasn't enough anymore. He needed more, wanted more, but he wouldn't go there.

He had to talk about her, had to talk about how all this would affect her if he were to go there with her. It would be chaos. He didn't want that for her. She was already shunned by her peers. He wouldn't aim anymore hate her way. He loved her too much to see her hurt because of him, because of his feelings for her.

Ezra wished he could stop his heart, wished he could stop his heart for wanting her. He had always been infatuated with her, but when had it turned to love? Why was it her? Since knowing her it has always been her. He was happy Wes wasn't around to witness Ezra's love for his girlfriend. He knew it wasn't right, but it felt right to him. He'd always thought Jackie would be the only one for him. He had been wrong, so very wrong.

He cupped his hands to his mouth and lit his cigarette, tugging it between his lips as he drew the smoke into his mouth. He lifted his head and twisted his mouth as he released the puffs of smoke back into the air. The nicotine soothed him, made him think reasonably. He held up the opened letter, read through the words, before sacking it across the table. He should feel thrill. He didn't.

Divorce was never a happy occasion which was why he had such a bad relationship with his father. He had never wanted his marriage to come to this. He and Jackie had been so happy throughout their dating years before they had decided to try marriage. It had been a mistake. He saw that now. He wished he had known his first marriage would end in failure.

He held the long cigarette between his thumb and index finger as he got up to put away the letter finalizing his divorce. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling disoriented as he ruffled up the long silky locks. He didn't want to think about his divorce, or about Jackie. His late teen years and early twenties had been wasted on Jackie. She had taken up enough his life. He just wanted to move on and forget the marriage between them had ever existed.

She had known what he had been through, known how he much he had valued trust and marriage, and how much he'd despised his father for deserting his mother. She simply hadn't cared, about their marriage, or about him. He aligned the books on his bookshelves, aligned then again and washed his hands, and then washed his hands again. He eyed the spent the cigarette in the ashtray, itching for another one. He didn't give in. He knew he had to stop.

He was just about to order take-out, when there was a knock at his door. He chewed his bottom lip. He hoped it wasn't Jackie. He didn't want to hear any of her excuses, or pleas to give their marriage another chance. He was done.

Ezra had the wind knock out his sails when he spied Aria standing on the opposite side of the door. Why had she come? Had something happened? He wished she hadn't come. Now was definitely not the time for him to have any visitors. He couldn't do this right now. He was glad she wasn't able to see the slight show of annoyance mirroring his ocean blue eyes.

He couldn't turn her away upon seeing the pretty smile on her pretty face. He pulled her inside the apartment and closed the door behind her. He steered her over towards the kitchen table. He went to get two bottles of water, and the fresh baked cookies he had brought at the little supermarket down the road from his apartment, and then he took the seat beside hers. He watched as she stored her walking stick away into her handbag. He caught his eyes before they could wander over her body.

"Ms. Montgomery, you have to stop showing up at my apartment". It wasn't said harshly. "It's inappropriate".

Her pretty face fell, the look causing Ezra's heart to ache.

"I know," Aria said as she clasped her hands together and put them on her lap. "I honestly don't why I came here".

He knew why she had come.

"If you need help with your school work, then you know you can ask me for help at school". Ezra hated how he sounded so professional. "Do you want me to give you a ride back home?"

Her face crumbled even more.

"Are you married?" Aria blurted out, wetting her ripe red lips. "I've heard the rumors in school. I heard that you married your high school sweetheart".

He snorted. He had been young and dumb. He saw a flash of pain on her face. Did she think he was making fun of her? He wasn't. He just didn't consider Jackie his high school sweetheart. There had been another girl before her, a girl he'd dated throughout junior high and a little in high school.

"No, I'm not anymore". He could hear the bitterness in his voice, the sadness. "And I wouldn't exactly call Jackie my high school sweetheart".

"Then why don't you like me?" Aria asked him softly as she turned her body in the direction of his voice. "Have I done something to offend you?"

Why would she think that? He loved her.

"I do like you, Ms. Montgomery". He couldn't call her by her first name. It would only make it harder. "That isn't it".

"I like you too," Aria admitted shyly as she found his hand on the table and held it with hers. He sucked in a breath, fighting the unspoken attraction between them. "Then what is it?"

Did she not understand? He wanted to go there with her, but he wouldn't.

"In what way do you like me, Ms. Montgomery?" Ezra had to know that it wasn't just him. He wanted to know the root of her feelings, how far they went. "It's complicated".

Her pretty face looked unsure, like she was afraid of his reaction.

"I have a crush on you," Aria said as her fingers stroked his. "I have these feelings that won't go away". But I don't want them to".

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. He closed his eyes for a brief second. Her feelings for him didn't go as deep as his went for her. What had he expected? She was still a teenage girl in high school. She had loved Wes.

"I also had crushes at your age. It'll go away". Ezra hated how dismissive he sounded. "These kinds of things happen all the time".

He didn't know if he believed that.

"Of course," Aria said as she pulled her hand back from his, her bottom lip quivering as she fought the urge not to cry in front of him. "You're probably right".

He didn't want to be.

"Let me get my car keys so I can drive you home". He got up to get them. "It's getting dark outside".

Ezra followed the directions she'd given him. She hadn't spoken since. He didn't know what else to say to her. He was sorry he had hurt her feelings, but he couldn't take that chance with her. She was better off not knowing he loved. He waited patiently until she got into her house before he drove off.

**I don't know about you guys, but I love that Ezra is still standing by his morals. No matter how much he wants her, he's still not going to cross that line with her. Did you guys love this chapter, or did you hate it? Please review and let me know! I have fallen in love with this story myself. I think it's the best story I have ever written. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Aria **

Aria didn't go to school the next day. She couldn't. She didn't want to face Mr. Fitz. She couldn't be around him. She felt so incredibly stupid.

She shouldn't have said anything. She would have been better off. It would have spared her feelings. What had she been thinking? To just have blurted it out like that? She felt humiliated. She didn't blame Mr. Fitz for letting her down gently. He was such a kind person.

A crush sounded like she was a little kid. She wasn't. A crush sounded all wrong. It was more than that. Her feelings went deeper than that. She was starting to fall in love with him. The fact that he was Wesley's older didn't matter to her anymore. She couldn't help how she felt.

She just couldn't be around him or around her peers today. It was too much. Danny would bring home her school work. She was glad her parents hadn't asked any questions nor had Danny for that matter. Something's she wanted to keep to herself.

Aria slept all morning, before getting up to head downstairs to fix a bowl of cereal. She poured herself a glass of orange juice once she had finished her bowl of Cornflakes. She wasn't hungry again when lunchtime came rolling around. She was on her way back upstairs, when she heard the sound of the doorbell. She didn't know who it could be as she used her walking stick to guide her to the front door.

Her slim fingers fumbled with the locks and knob as she pulled the door back, sensing as a tall shadow fell over her. She sniffed the air, her body clamming up as a mask of horror shown on her pretty face. She knew that scent. The smell of smoke and nice smelling cologne teased her nose. It was Mr. Fitz. What was he doing at her house? Why wasn't he at school? She moved back to allow him in.

"What are you doing here?" Aria asked as she closed the door. "Did I leave something at your apartment?"

She wasn't able to see the way his ocean blue eyes roamed over her body, taking in the spaghetti strap tank top, pair of short shorts, and the ocean blue nail polish that decorated her pretty toes. The unspoken attraction sizzled around them, suffocating them both with it. He hadn't come there for this. Why had he come then? Words failed him. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened yesterday. He wanted her, but not there.

"No, you didn't leave anything. I just wanted to know why you weren't in school today". His voice was so scratchy, so deep. It made her panties wet. "Are you sick?"

"That was nice of you to check up on me". Aria smiled as her cheeks flamed. "But no, I'm not sick. I just didn't feel like going to school today".

He saw that her face was flushed.

"I was worried about you". She didn't miss the concern in his voice. "I hope that wasn't because of me, because of what I said".

He knew it had been. She was hiding from him. He didn't blame her. He had totally dismissed her feelings. He wished he could rectify that.

"I'm fine, but thanks for your concern". Aria didn't want to make of fool of herself again. "You shouldn't worry about me so much".

He couldn't help it.

He also noticed she was avoiding his question.

"I always worry about the people I care about," Mr. Fitz said as he took a step towards her. There was no mistaken the meaning in his voice. "And I— really care about you, Ms. Montgomery".

He never called her Aria. Why was that? She wanted to hear him say it.

"Aria," She said, she wanted to hear him sound it out. "That's my name".

He knew what she wanted. Could he say it, could he say it once?

"I can't," he feared what else would come out his mouth if he said it. "It's inappropriate to call the students by their first names".

She didn't care about what was appropriate or not.

"You can," Aria said as she threw his words back at him. "I just need to hear you say it, just once".

She walked up to him, her hands stretched out to find him. Her hands ran up his arms, his shoulders, and then stopping as her hands hooked behind his neck as she stood on her tip-toes. His eyes were glued to her pouty lips, to her beautiful big brown eyes that were damaged. His hand caressed the side of face, hearing the soft sigh that emitted from that pretty mouth as she nuzzled his hand. She wanted him, wanted him inside of her.

"I have to head back to school," Mr. Fitz said as he dropped his caressing hand. "I hope you feel better to come back to school tomorrow".

She didn't move, wanting to cry as the door sounded shut behind her. She wanted him, wanted a relationship with him. She didn't care that he was her teacher, or that he was Wesley's older brother. He was kind and generous, not to mention protective and attentive. She loved him.

**I just love this story so much. This version of Ezria really tugs at my heartstrings. What did you guys think of this chapter? Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Ezra**

He didn't know why he had shown up at her house. He just knew he had to see her, had to find out why she hadn't been in class. He had been worried about her. He loved her. Loving her was becoming a problem for him.

He loved the way she used her senses to identify him, loved the way she touched him, the way she felt against him. He also loved the way she smelled. She got prettier every time he saw her. Touching her and being around her just wasn't enough anymore. He wanted more.

The fact that she was his student wasn't the reason why he couldn't be with her. It was because she didn't feel the same way he that he did. He wanted both of them to be on the same page. He wouldn't start anything with her unless she was absolutely sure she wanted it too. He didn't want her to have any regrets.

Ezra toyed with the cigarette box in his hand, resisting the urge to take one out and smoke it. He had to quit sometime. He got up and threw the cigarettes in the trashcan. He felt good about it. It was out of sight and out of mind, something less to tempt him.

He then left his classroom and headed to the indoor pool for a much needed swim. He breathed in the chlorine wafting off the rippling water as he swam towards the other end of the pool. He pushed through the water with his arms as he kicked with his feet, loving the exercise he was receiving. He ignored the intense pressure in his ears, the water rushing into his opened mouth, still pushing through the cool water that enveloped his body. He let everything go, not thinking of anything as he urged himself forward.

He was completely submerged in the water, extending his arms higher as they matched his strong strokes. His strokes were even, clean-cut as he glided through the water. Being in the water, it felt like a second home to him, like he could just let go and relax, like he was in his own element. It was exhilarating. He allowed it to soothe him, rock him with its rhythm.

The water felt great against his naked skin, caressing him as though they were fingers, Aria's fingers. She had the most beautiful slim ones he had ever seen. She was so small compared to him. He loved the way he towered over her slight frame, the way her body fit his. It was like her body was made for him.

He had never wanted another person so much. He wanted to make love to her, to know what it felt like to be inside her, thrusting slowly. He would be careful, trying his best not to scare her as he took it real slow. He would bear his heart and soul at the moment they were connected, when her body merged with his. He would give her pleasure, pleasure that went beyond the norm.

Unbeknown to him, Aria walked in as she used her walking stick to guide her in his direction as she listened to the splashes of water. His scent was strong in the air, alerting her to his presence. She thought about it only for a moment, before stripping down to her underwear and joined him in the pool. She pushed off from wall, her legs kicking proficiently as she swarm towards him. She knew that she was being demented, but she didn't care. She was tired of having this need for him, this ache of desire in the pit of her stomach whenever he was around her.

She wanted to do something about the unspoken attraction between them. It was driving them both insane. She knew it was killing him as well. It was killing her not having him. She told herself to relax, that he wouldn't reject her that he was free to be with her.

Aria was afraid, but not of him, never him. She feared herself. She was falling for him hard, a man she hardly knew. It was crazy. Could she tell him that she loved him? Did she have the courage? She didn't know. She felt drunk, dizzy as though all the air had left her body.

Ezra heard a sharp gasp as his body came into contact with a smaller one. He caught the person around the waist as he pinned the small body up against the wall of the pool, before shaking the water out his eyes. He looked down into the pretty face of Aria Montgomery, feeling as the pool rippled around them and the crackle of unspoken attraction spark the air above their heads. His ocean blue eyes looked down between their bodies, taking in her soaked tank top with the nipples visible and tight-clad panties that hugged her hips, and then his eyes snapped back up to her face. She had sensed where his eyes had been, heard her shallow breaths as she gripped his biceps.

He knew what he wanted, but he was afraid of asking for it. He had to know how she felt about him first. He had to know if she loved him. It would be the only way he would make his move. He didn't want her regretting any of it.

"What are you doing?" Ezra asked as he body clashed with hers, his voice scratchy, deep as his eyes fell over her mouth. A low moan sounded in her throat as his skin touched hers. It was so low that he almost hadn't heard it. "Did you follow me here?"

Milky white cheeks flushed with heat. She had.

"I don't know," Aria breathed, turning her head up in his direction. "Yes".

He loved her honesty.

"Why?" he had to know her reasons. Would she say that loved him too? Even if she didn't, he still needed to know her reason for following him. "Did you need a ride home?"

He hoped that wasn't the reason.

"Because I want to do something about the unspoken attraction that's between us," Aria said as her fingers squeezed around his biceps. "Don't you?"

Yes, his mind screamed. He did.

"It doesn't matter what I want". He meant it. He only cared about what she wanted. "Is it really just a crush?"

He held his breath, anticipating her answer.

"No, isn't". Aria wet her pouty red lips. She didn't care if she made herself look like a fool in front of him. "It's more than that".

His arms tightened around her waist, almost too afraid to hear more.

"I love you, Aria". It was the first time he had ever said her name. He liked the way it sounded on his tongue. She was breathing hard now, her pretty face shone with radiant light. "I have been in love with for a while now, before you even knew who I was".

A shocked smile stretched her pretty mouth.

"Really, because I'm in love with you," her voice was soft spoken, slightly hoarse as her hands traveled up his shoulders, before perching around his neck as she brought her body even closer to his so that her breasts flattened up against his hard chest. A shudder ran through her as she felt the full impact of his well-sculpted chest and abdomen. "Tell me I'm not dreaming that this is really happening?"

The brush of her body had his mind in tatters. He could hardly speak; hardly breathe as his hands rode her hips. He was so hard, adjusting his position a little so she wouldn't feel it. It wasn't just about sex, wasn't just about a need to be inside her walls. He could feel the heat of her sex, resisting the urge to push his hardness against it. He wasn't a boy; he could and would control himself.

"I love you," he repeated, allowing her enough time to let it sink into her mind. "I don't think I should have told you".

One of his hands moved up to her face as his thumb stroked her soft milky white cheek, before drifting down to her bottom lip. He loved how she closed her eyes against his touch, the way her body quaked underneath his fingers, and how her breath continued coming out in shaky breaths. Her waffles and syrup scent ensnared his senses, heated his blood. He couldn't stop his thumb from sliding along her pouty ripe lips, and then he tilted her chin up as he continued gazing down into her pretty face. He wanted her, wanted to kiss her.

"Why is that?" Aria moaned as she felt his fingers trailing along her lovely jawline. "You already know how I feel about you. Is it because I'm your student? Because you're my teacher, or is it about my age?"

"No, none of those things," his deep scratchy voice caused chills of excitement to run down her spine and down to her tingling toes. "I just wanted to be sure of your feelings. I don't want you to regret any of this, or think I'm pressuring you into anything".

"I won't," Aria rasped out, moaning again as his fingers found her mouth again. She sounded so sure. "And you're not pressuring me into anything I don't want".

"I hope not," he said raggedly as his forehead leaned down against hers, his breath coming out hard against her ripe red lips as she licked them. "I want to make love to you. Will you allow me?"

Her pretty face flushed with embarrassment as she thought of an answer to his request. Her heart was beating strongly against his.

"Y-yes," she stammered, flushing even more. "I want you to".

"Thank you," he said as his face fell down to her neck, breathing in her pleasing scent as his nose nuzzled the milky white flesh there. The strands of his silky locks tickled her as she moved up against him restlessly, gasping for breath. "I have never been in love with another person so much".

She laughed shakily as her pretty face shone with happiness, breathing hard with anticipation.

"I have never…" she couldn't finish, her face red as she tried to shy away from him. He didn't allow her to as his hand cupped her chin in its grasp. "I'm a virgin".

He smiled down into her flaming face, wishing she could see it.

"I'll be gentle," Ezra assured her trembling form. "I'll go as slow you want".

She nodded hesitatingly as her hands locked behind his neck. He moved in slowly, drawing out the anticipation as his mouth fell against her as he kissed her tenderly. She gasped into his mouth as his tongue slid inside, exploring deeply as though he had lost treasure. He guided her into a slow enticing kiss, examining every part of her mouth. He sucked in a deep shaky breath as she started to kiss him back, her tongue stroking his gently.

She tasted sweet as he deepened the kiss between them, letting her feel the full impact of his body. She gripped him tight, her fingers caressing the places behind his ears as he groaned into her mouth. Her breath skipped a beat as she felt how hard he was against her entrance. He slowed the kiss down, not wanting to scare her, kissing the corners of her mouth. He loved the way her arms tightened around him, the way she panted. His mouth broke away to travel down her pretty chin, down the columns of her neck, before kissing the spot that connected her neck and shoulder.

He kissed down her chest, running his tongue along her sensitive skin as her legs wrapped around his back. His hands cupped each of full breasts, dragging his thumbs across the hard nipples as she gasped and bucked against him. He planted his mouth against her soaked-clad tank top as his sucked on her breasts and suckled the erect nipples as her fingers skittered through his long shoulder length hair as she fisted the soft tresses. The water thrashed around them dangerously as he forced them back against the solid wall behind her. One of his hands held onto her thigh, delivering light strokes down her milky white legs as her head fell back against the wall.

She unclamped her legs from around him so he could pull down her panties, and then he tossed them over the side. He could feel the heat of her, the touch of her as he held himself back from taking her hard against the wall. He wouldn't be rough with her. Her first time shouldn't be careless. He would be slow, gentle as though to make it good for her.

Ezra mouth found hers again as he used his hands to pull down his swim trunks, feeling the true weight of his hard erection. He was big, bigger than normal size as he shifted to be closer to her still. He hated that he had to hurt for a little bit. He continued distracting her with his mouth and tongue as he rewrapped her legs behind his back, grasping his cock and placed it at her small wet entrance. She gasped out harshly, before crying out in pain as he pushed himself deep inside her, tearing her hymen as she cried out in pain again. He quelled her cries of pain with his mouth as he swallowed them and kept himself still.

He wiped away the tears that leaked out the corner of her eyes as he gave her time to adjust to his size. He hated hurting her. He began to move but then stop when she hissed in pain. He was big and she was incredibly tight. He savored the feel of being inside her walls as her inner walls constricted around him, hugging him tight.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice deep and starchy with concern as he pressed his lips against hers. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you".

"I'm fine," Aria said bravely, her voice filled with pain as her fingers dug into his skin painfully. "And it's okay. I know you didn't mean it".

He kissed her coaxingly as he began to move again inside her, hearing as she moaned in relief as the pain subsided. He rocked his hips back and forth, giving her enough time to catch on to his rhythm as she started to move with him. His thrusts were slow, careful as he buried himself inside her body. He could feel her fingertips above his shoulders as she moved back against him, moaning softly as he stroked a deep part inside her. He was very tender as he drove into her slowly, pushing her back against the wall as the water bubbled up around them.

He groaned as she squeezed her walls around him, pulling him deeper inside her. He buried his face into her neck as the heat of her made him dizzy. She was so tight and wet around him, mewling in his ears as he felt the tension building to something inside her. He began thrusting harder as he felt his own tension building. He pumped faster, cutting off her screams with his mouth as she writhed against him.

Aria peaked, climaxing to the most intense point in her life as the heels of her feet pressed into his back. Ezra kissed her gaping mouth as he pounded inside her until he reached his own completion, pulling out of her as he came hard. He could scarcely breathe as he held her spasmodic body close to his, his heart beating fast inside his chest. It was a minute before he could move, to even speak again. He helped her out the water as they both dried off, and then they got dressed. He couldn't take his eyes from her, couldn't stop touching her.

"Can I take you home?" he asked as he watched as her fingers curled around the familiar walking stick between her hands. "Or I can take you to dinner if you're hungry".

She smiled at his generosity.

"Can we just go to your place?" Aria asked somewhat nervously, not knowing how to act around him after what they had done. "I can cook for us. Even though I'm blind, I still know my way around the kitchen".

"Sure". Ezra's voice was deep, happy as he stared over at her pretty face. "If that's what you want".

"I want," Aria said as she turned towards the exit, steering her walking stick calmly along. He caught up with her and took hold of her arm, loving the way her fingers wrapped trustingly around him. "Do you have groceries at your apartment? I'm pretty good at making Lasagna".

He loved Lasagna.

"I have all the ingredients you'll need," he said as he helped her around a crack in the pavement. "How did you know I loved Lasagna besides fish?"

"Good," Aria said as she turned her head in the direction of his voice. "And I overheard you telling Mr. Culpepper when I passed by the teacher's lounge on Monday".

"I could help you," Ezra offered as they walked over to his car. "I'm pretty good at making a Lasagna casserole myself".

"Okay". Aria's pale cheeks blushed as she wet her pouty lips. "Is there anything you're not good at?"

"I'm a lousy dancer," he shared. "I have never been any good at it. I was told I don't have any rhythm".

"Wow, that was harsh," Aria said with a soft laugh as she got into the car with his help. "Who told you?"

"Multiple people for the most part," Ezra chuckled deeply. "I didn't mind. At least they told me the truth".

"I guess that should count for something," Aria agreed with a pretty smile. "If you want, I'll be happy to teach you".

She was just full of surprises.

"I'll like that, thanks," he said as he guided the car onto the road. "What else are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing," Aria said with a smile as she leaned her head back against the headrest. "You know all my secrets".

The smile on his mouth died. He hadn't told her who really caused the car accident that had left her blind and killed Wesley. He knew he had to eventually. He just needed more time, needed to find the right time to tell her. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

**Finally, they made love.*Squeals really loud* .Was the wait worth it? Did this movement live up to your expectation? Please review and let me know! Sadly, there are only two more chapters in this awesome story. I know, I want it to be longer too lol. Turns out I had already planned out the timeline to this story before I even started writing for it. Trust me, it works. And if you haven't, check out 'His Teacher' I'm trying to find motivation to continue writing for it. Thanks so much for all the love and support. **


End file.
